


Ours

by Countlecterviii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Alana, Alpha!Will, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Bottom!Hannibal, Christmas, Hannibal is Hannibal, Heat/rut, Hormones, Knives, Lots of biting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Menstruation, Mischa mentions, Mpreg, Needles, Omega!Hannibal, Oral Sex, Some minor details about Francis' kills, Tags to be added, Topping from the Bottom, Will Knows, a bit of tummy worship, but no rape or freaky "woman in the sun" stuff, details about ripper kills, hannibal is pregnant and in danger, i love writing about sexy times during christmas, i think it's cute, original characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/pseuds/Countlecterviii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has managed to keep himself hidden for a very long time, even created a high powered high earning career for himself. Will manages to discover what Hannibal has been trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath Night for the Pups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuchessBlack130](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBlack130/gifts).



"My anger is hormonal Dr Lecter, nothing more." Will snapped, his jaw twitched, eyes moving from attempts at vacancy to storm ridden. 

Hannibal gave a silent sigh, Will knew his exasperation wasn't genuine, nothing more than a sign to Will. "You're nearly 40 years of age, without a partner, it's understandable for you to be, unpredictable, to attach yourself to new people quickly, but not to become irrationally angry, that is not helping your cause."

"I'll just find a mate who will have me and settle my hormones for a year, they'll find me insufferable after that and leave me."

"That will not help settle you, you'll be deeply unhappy."

"How, exactly, can you, a single alpha, older than me, comment." He growled, his hand gripping the arm of the chair. "How have our sessions even worked for this long? Why haven't I punched you yet?"

Hannibal crossed one leg over the other. He waited for Will to settle before raising his eyes back. "People tell me I am a calming presence."

He breathed deeply, "I don't enjoy anger, but I see it every day." 

"It's perfectly usual, you have to be coped to deal with it."

"How can you cope to deal with the anger of others?" Will breathed, his eyes settled on Hannibal's momentarily, he saw a degree of worry. 

"Understand that it is not your anger." He said softly, his top lip twitched and his tongue pushed along the skin. 

"You being what you are, what we know you are, it's not about anger, I wonder if you have ever been truly angry." Will said quietly, he found it hard to imagine Hannibal executing his craft, but he enjoyed trying, enjoyed attempting to figure out how he has stayed hidden for so long.

Lecter straightened and leaned forward. "That's your hour Mr Graham." He said quietly, standing. 

Will nodded and stood. "You give the air of having little emotion, you look at the same crime scenes I look at with minimal reaction, but you feel just what I do." He said as a matter of fact, collecting his coat.

"There is no unhealthy emotion, but it is rarely appropriate to express it all."

"It's merely politeness?"

"In one aspect, yes. But primarily, it's just the right exertion of emotion, at the right time."

Once Hannibal had given Will his goodbyes he sat behind his desk panting gently, resting his head on the cool surface before preparing a needle and injecting at his lower stomach. He fell back against his chair and attempted to control his breathing. Will's scent, even masked with his aftershave, was heavy and earthy. He took it in for as long as he could stand before leaving quickly. 

\----

"What do you think Dr Lecter?" Jack turned to him, Hannibal knew Jack just wanted him to say something for Will to contradict. 

"It's a peculiar brutality."

Will fiddled with the bridge of his glasses, pushing them higher before readjusting them lower. His eyes flicked to Hannibal before back down, concentrating on a seeping pool of blood. 

"The cuts are, disorganized, like they used an old knife, but they're localized, to the arterial zones. To attack the zones which cause the quickest death with that much anger, frenzy and an old weapon? It's odd."

"The weapon will be the key, if it didn't come from the house." Will interjected before turning and going back to his car. He passed Hannibal's on the way, the smell of blood in his nostrils cleared, what replaced it made Will stop in his tracks, eyebrows knotted, he pretended to clean his glasses and look back at the house as he inhaled again. Hannibal was having what looked a small talk conversation with Jack, his back to Will. He took the smell in again, deeper, closed his eyes, trying to separate the smells. He opened them and stared at Hannibal, he had no omega, no reason why his car should smell like that, like a single, potentially fertile omega, an omega that smelt, perfect. 

\----

It was bath night for the pups, Will tended to do this on the front porch in the summer, but in the winter he had to either lift or encourage the dogs into the tub. He had to bite Maples ear and growl to get him to comply, he was the alpha of his pack, but without a mate, the pack were beginning to question him, too much built up pheromone. He sighed, showering quickly and climbing into bed, no desire to do anything else. He was becoming desperately single minded, that smell consumed him, wrapped around his head and squeezing, demanding constant attention. It was almost starting to take form in his head, not a face, but a body, tall and broad but gentle, soft and warm underneath him. He sighed and turned onto his front, a hand going to palm his groin. He growled, twisting his shoulders against the bed, his breathing shallow. There was a sheen of sweat across his shoulders, his eyebrows knotting as he squeezed, pushing his hand down the front of his underwear. He groaned deeply, his hips twitching forward. The form curled under him, all heat and thick, pushing back to take him, teeth snapping with need as Will settled his own into it's flesh, hissing and growling, pinning it down until it was fast and hard, the bed rocking. For the first time in Wills life he felt like an alpha, needed like an alpha, wanted to own like an alpha. He snarled and slammed his own hand to the back of his head, gripping his curls, panting through his teeth til he swelled and came. For the first time he thought about it's potency, thought about pups and just, not being alone. His ghost of a partner Wills imagination had breathed life into was laying in the bed beside him, back to Will and breathing softly, head ducked. Not a typical omega, had the body of an alpha, strong and angled, the skin glowing. "Look at me" Will breathed to no one. "Please" his voice shuddered.

  



	2. Stitched Back into Place, Seamless

Hannibal was sat cross legged on dark wood boards at the back of his house. All the way deep in his garden, near the back. He tended to it often, grew all the vegetables, herbs and flowers he could, each part of the garden had different scents that blossomed and appealed at different times of the year. He tended to his mind palace here in the summer too, sat on a mat under a Pergola, the pillars and roof naturally decorated with moss and vines. The garden also worked as a defence, the heavy smells protecting his own scent. It was easy to overdose on hormone suppressants, it wouldn't cause death but it wouldn't be practical, Hannibal would let the effects wane at the end of the dose. 

His garden, for Hannibal, represented the more tender side of his Omega nature, that and cooking, drawing, presenting his house to people. The pieces of his true nature were there, but no one yet had been able to put them together. No one able to see past his career, his demeanor or his size. Constructing the Alpha he presented every day had taken work as a teenager, practicing deeper growls, making them natural, observing how Alphas acted around one another, eventually learning how to pick them off himself. Even removing pieces of his own face carefully to rid the Omega softness in his cheeks. He couldn't even for sure say where those scars were anymore, it had all been stitched back into place, seemless. 

He strode upstairs through the west wing and up to the tower. He had begun constructing a room for Will, an observatory, a huge brass telescope the feature of the room, pointing to the heavens. There were lures and blurred paintings on the walls, each slowly forming and unforming in front of him. The nature of them undetermined as much as Hannibal had tried to pin them down. He could smell Wills scent, undisguised by aftershave, drifting across the room, he could almost see it, deepest red, curling around his chest and face.

He sighed and opened his eyes. Getting up and strolling through the garden back into his house. He had another session with Will this evening, he hoped the Alphas hormones would be a little less of an affront, he'd be calmer, easier to get too. Hannibal always imagined Will would surprise him, one of the only people to do so, yet his reaction to discovering Hannibals extra curricular activities had surprised him further. Will was freer, all that Hannibal could want, but his eyes looked hungry. Impressively so, he seemed to want more, in the small space of time they had together, he allowed himself comfort in it, that Hannibal would do nothing but mirror. 

\---

"Why do you think Jack likes you being at crime scenes?" Will asked quietly, he sat back, having to stop his fingers drumming his heartbeat on the arm. There was still the pounding of heat in his ears, the soft, warm form pressing against him. 

"Would you like the reason that is mindful of Jacks professionalism, or the other reason?" Hannibal asked, bringing his hands together on his knee. 

"Both?" Will laughed and rubbed his jaw. 

Hannibal inhaled slowly, there was no change in his breathing, but it was deeper, held in his lungs for longer until he couldn't stand it and exhaled. "Jack, may want me there to ensure your welfare, but mostly to ensure he is not pushing you too far, on the other hand, he might be using me to cause a reaction from you, you are more likely to work quickly if you are correcting or responding to me than you are to come to those conclusions yourself."

"Which is which?"

"I shouldn't say. Neither are ideal." 

"Neither stops my anger." Will's eyes reverted to stormy, almost grey. 

"Yet you seem calmer today."

Will looked down, pausing quietly, he needed to find out who that smell was on Hannibal's car, the best way to do that, was through Hannibal. "I smelt an Omega, and I've not been able to get it out of my head." He admitted. 

Hannibal nodded, "that's improvement, do you see a relationship with them?"

"Well, I smelt them, I don't know who they are." He kept his eyes on the floor, a soft red tinge creeping up his cheeks. "I, actually, needed to talk to you, about it, I smelt them, near your car."

Hannibal stared, his fingers tensing around each other on his knee. "Near my car?"

Will nodded, "do you know who it was?"

"Do you think I have an Omega tucked away?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think anymore." Will whispered.

  



	3. He Woke Dizzy

It was pressing against his chest, Will was almost blind with the sensation, it was getting warmer, spreading to his thighs. He swallowed, the back of his neck damp. 

"Will?"

He shuffled in his seat, his mind almost throbbing, mouth watering, running his tongue over his teeth, pressing to prick it on his canines. 

"Will? Are you listening to me!" Jack growled. 

He jumped, catching his tongue and making it bleed, iron spilling into his mouth. He growled before realising he'd done it. Jack stretched up from perching on his desk. "Excuse me?" His voice teasing on a growl.

"I'm sorry Jack," He said quietly, bowing his head slightly. He'd never thought about a confrontation with Jack, he didn't want to, their relationship wasn't like that. The FBI was full of jostling Alphas, gutting each other to get to the top. Will would rather just act the passive one to smooth over the widening cracks in their working relationship. Jack wouldn't be able to take not being the Alpha, not being in charge at the moment, with his mate so ill. Bella was a beautiful Alpha, but with that nature came career passion, goals, that need was greater in some than the need for children, children were just a formality. 

"Go home Will." Jack sighed, his thumb curling under his fingers and pressing. "Take the file, and go home."

"I can work in my office" 

Jack watched Will get up and gather the papers, heading for the door. "Not one word about Dr Lecter today. I can only assume you're" He paused, opening and closing his mouth once before shrugging, "seeing the situation with a little more clarity?"

"If clarity is what you want to call it." Will said quietly, he walked out, the imaginary omega in tow. He pressed his warm hand to his thigh, stretching and squeezing his finger, falling into his desk chair, hand running back through his curls. He found himself panting before slamming his hand against the arm rest. "What's wrong with you?" He whispered, looking up to see the antlered figure in front of him. "What's wrong with me?"

His Omega left the warm feeling in Wills chest stood faceless opposite the first figure. They both carefully brought one hand up, mirroring one another til their fingers met at shoulder height. Gently like piano keys they slotted together before the blackened figure was grabbed by the Omega, the softness gone, he shrugged the first figure on like a suit jacket, shuffled as the front sealed, the antlers in place again. He smiled softly, using lips that weren't his, Hannibal's mouth. 

Will jerked awake, sat in his car, his chest heaving, grabbing the steering wheel. By the time he could feel his fingers again he was calmer, turning the internal lights on. His mind was getting desperate, so desperate he couldn't even remember getting in his car, driving to, wherever he was. The only conclusion he could come to was that Hannibal was hiding his Omega somewhere, a one night stand more than likely, satisfying someones heat or his own rut with some company, drinking too much, giving them a lift home in his car. Did Hannibal meet them just after his session with Will? Did Hannibal know what he'd had that night?

The pressure in his head was no different, only this time it had been cruel enough to bring an iota of hope with it, a small spark Will would be able to do what was expected of him. He drowned it, he didn't want Hannibal's seconds, he could feel the growl in his chest but his ears deaf with the pain of it.

He needed to think, got out of the car and slammed the door shut, hands resting against the cool of the car, panting hard. It made him feel flesh between his teeth, feeling the tear of it, his mind flicking, every time he knew, he knew Hannibal had killed, he forced himself to remember every detail, every inch, every crime scene photo and report, he let himself get lost, step into the shoes of the man who took everything away from him.

\---

He was calmer. He'd only just about managed to see Will out at the end of their session a few days previously, not wanting to stay in his office, he'd hurried, as much as he would ever do, home, showered, used thick, unfortunately heavy handed, alpha spray pheromone and gotten dressed to deep clean his car, he couldn't risk it again. The alpha hadn't put the pieces together yet, Hannibal had played his part well, Omega killers were fewer and further between than even female killers, Jack would never believe him, Will would doubt it, effective and watertight denial by Hannibal might be enough to quench his thoughts, he laughed softly to himself, the Ripper was protecting him.

Hannibal tried to spend the rest of the evening in his study, looking over academic articles and papers, he could feel his brain ticking over, ready to go, ready to stop. His thumb nail pressing against the skin on the side of his finger. He hadn't let himself think of his feelings for Will in a long time, had merely continued on a previous setting, no re-evaluation, though they really needed it. He needed to cook, create. 

With his fingers around the cool metal handle of the knife he could ground himself, focus his energy down his arm, through ringing metal and drip it across the blade, pressing into the meat on the board. Perfect slices, intersected with cheeses and perfectly trimmed vegetables, tying it off with beautiful slivers of sausage and a bow of tight string. Hannibal let the scent fill his head, concentrated on constructing the mingling aromas, thinking about how they merged, filtered and intersected. It was a temporary but all consuming distraction that filled him as he ate, gripping his head and warming his stomach. 

He enjoyed his life, immensely, it's end never feared him though part of him couldn't wait for the next few years to pass. His age made him almost entirely unable to conceive, but there was a pressure in his mind and a desire for this part of his life to speed up regardless. Sex would be enjoyable without worry of pups or bonding, he'd be free of his bodies almost final and most demanding constraint.

Hannibal had to swap his usual sheets for softer blankets in the middle of the night, he got more pillows and happily nested, curling up in amongst them all and falling asleep almost as his head touched the pillow. 

\---

He woke dizzy, breathing shallow and against cotton. He shifted his head with resistance from his neck and shoulders, peaking to the side. Still in his bedroom, in the middle of the bed and surrounded in furs and fleece. His hands tingled as he placed them on the pillow in front of him, they were tired with the effort of propping him up for hours, his knees the same. He lean't up quickly and turned, his legs curling back underneath him. 

Hannibal had been presenting in his sleep. 

He winced and stumbled off the bed to the bathroom, pulling his pyjamas off and climbing into the shower. He scrubbed himself and concentrated solely on the tiles in front of him, tracing the lines and letting his mind get lost in the white expanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been agonizing over this one, it's not confidence in my writing, i know it's probably not disastrous, but I can't help but think it is


	4. Tiny Etchings of a Fight

Will hadn't intended on it when he'd gotten in his car, but halfway into his journey he found himself speeding, trying to get to Hannibal's office well before time. His head was hot, heavy, he swallowed thickly and tried to shake the persistent omega curled there, it was like he was thudding against the inner walls of his chest, tugging his ribs and tightening.

Rather than the usual 5 minutes buffer period before his session, he had 20. He always parked in the same underground car lot every week, he'd never seen Hannibal's anywhere near his office, so he'd be right to assume his wouldn't be far. There was one security guard on the barrier, easily waved away with a flash of his badge and a finger placed over the expiry date.

His strides across the lot timed with the noise in his chest, like something banging against the underside of a trap door, light filtering through more and more with every bang.

Hannibal's Bentley was in the bowels of the place. Tucked away. The car itself was overly grand but it was using the Aston Martin and Mercedes either side as a form of cover. Will didn't need to get close, the smell of alpha was overwhelming. The people who owned these cars were tops of their fields, how could they park like this every day without confrontation? He forced himself closer, moving to the flank of the car he had smelt previously and inhaled. 

The smell stung. It didn't smell like omega anymore, it didn't even smell like Hannibal, it assaulted his senses til he couldn't breathe and ran back to the exit. 

Will didn't consider his sense of smell as one of his stronger points, if anything he constructed the smells in his head, but that wasn't Hannibal. He panted gently, doubled over to try and clear his throat. Tried to remember Hannibal's smell. 

"People tell me I am a calming presence." Will remembered

Calming, not the affront that made him choke. 

\---

Wills throat still grated as he sat down in Hannibal's office, the smell lingering, he had accepted the water held out in front of him before he realized he'd never asked for any. He swallowed and looked up at his psychiatrist quietly. 

"If you're unwell, you should really be resting in bed." Hannibal said softly as he sat down, breathing through his mouth, his eyes reflecting a deeper maroon, lingering to black. He could almost feel Wills skin move, rubbing against his shirt, a heavy plaid, saturated in a heated wood scent.

"I recently took a turn." He murmured. Swallowing again and letting the water wash away the worst of the burn in his throat

"Perhaps we should keep this brief then, how has your temper been?"

"I have been unable to satisfy it, therefore there has been no improvement." As he shuffled in his seat, the awareness of the heat moving from his head and chest to his stomach intensified, it went from curling to stretching. "How do you calm yourself? I imagine, though you don't show it, a great deal riles you." 

Hannibal's voice, for the first time since they'd begun their journey together, buzzed and faded into the background. Will's heart was eratic, fast and hammered then slow and resounding, his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, the burning sensation going deeper, curling a firm tail around his spine as an anchor.

The pulses alerted and stretched every nerve that had been so tightly wound in fury, they became functional again, a calming presence, he thought as his gaze zeroed in on Hannibal like a predator and their prey, the concept of viewing Hannibal as prey is ridiculous, Will thought as he let the notion consume him regardless, The anchor was like a defibrillator, shocks to his system burned the image of Hannibal underneath him into his mind, panting and presenting, they scorched and cooled slowly as he felt himself drop the glass of water in his hand. 

Hannibal's own skin now felt warm, uncomfortable, like how he imagined Will's felt, Will's clothing was too rough, he wanted it gone, away from him, it set his teeth on edge, he needed to be back in his, he refused to think of it as a nest, like some desperate 20-something Omega who wanted to be bred and pop out puppies. The ringing of the glass on the floor seemed to come an era before the sound of it shattering, by which time Hannibal had stood. "I think, for today, we need to cut our session short Will." Hannibal almost breathed, he resisted the temptation to pull his tie loose. "I recommend you take a cab home, you don't seem too well, and I'd rather you didn't drive."

Will looked at the shards of glass, his own darkened eyes staring back as he watched it almost reverse, the idea in his mind un-forming and forming with the glass, the hairline fractures in the surface mapped and spread across his silvery omega form which then shattered. "Dr Lecter?" Will breathed, looking up, his voice shakey. 

"I'm sorry William, I need to return home" Hannibal said, he cleared his throat, considering that using Will's full name was the least of his problems, he got his coat and packed his bag. 

Wills eyes followed him, forget seeing ripples on the smooth lake surface of Hannibal's resolve, Will was watching a tidal force and he was utterly transfixed. "Would you have told the authorities you were an omega if evidence for you being the Chesapeake Ripper piled too high?" He said in a softer tone than he'd planned. "No one would believe an Omega could do- I mean, they don't, ever, less likely than females to-" Wills fractured words had caused him to inhale, holding in his lungs the same scent again, only this time it was warm and thick, almost pleasantly stuffy with intensity. He only realised then that Hannibal was shuffling papers on his desk rather than being rude and hurrying Will out of his office, that caused him to pick up the shards of glass as quickly as possible, deposit them in the bin and get his coat. He made the decision to force his body out as quickly as possible, turning and extending an arm to open the handle when it was grabbed, he was spun and pushed back against the closed door, causing it to shudder, Will almost mirrored as the shock ebbed away and it was replaced with the searing heat of Hannibal's skin on his own. He felt the tiny etchings of a fight in Hannibal's muscles and tendons, a fight that didn't reach his face, his hand twitched before holding him tighter.

"If you bite me, in any way, bond mark or no bond mark, no matter how much I protest this comment once leaving the building, I will remove your tongue with my own teeth." Hannibal whispered, his own face drifting closer to Wills, "I expect this to be clear without question." He added.


	5. Utter Consumption

"Bonding with you would be just as much a mistake on my part as yours" Will breathed, he twisted his hand, grabbing Hannibal's forearm and pulling him closer.

The Omega watched the obsession that doused him drift over Wills features as he inhaled, filling his lungs again, it made him rise to his full height.

Hannibal went to go for the door handle to allow them to leave when he was pulled and turned violently, against the door and wrists pinned Will kissed him, their desperation and heat relayed and fed back to one another harder and fiercer. Hannibal struggled against Wills grip, bucking slightly until he was pushed back harder against the door. He ate up Wills groans, forcing them to breathlessness.

As quickly as it started, they had to stop.

Will panted and stepped back, "I know you can't- not here."

Hannibal nodded, he needed his house, his bed and blankets, his washroom, he picked up the bag and coat he'd barely heard drop to the floor, straightened his cuffs and tie before leading them both out. The walk to the car was too long, Will wasn't hurried into the passenger seat of the Bentley quick enough and Hannibal's driving was evidently more cautious than he'd usually let on. The only thing allowing Will to notice the passing of time was his breaths, they were laboured but rich as if his lungs were soaking in nectar.

He couldn't tell if Hannibal's heat was sparking his own rut, or the other way round, if he was even feeling rut or if this was just him uncontrollably empathising with Hannibal and the cracks in his psychiatrists usual demeanour showed utter consumption too, led Will to admire his ability to control near enough to all of it. Only then did he realise he didn't know what to expect when they'd finally managed to cross Hannibal's threshold. Helping omegas through their heats without a bond showed ultimate trust, a high degree of intimacy, care and knowledge of each others bodies. Hannibal had agreed to undertake it with a potentially unstable patient that he helped in destabilising, with social and anger problems and who he only kissed for the first time 5 minutes ago.

Will managed to wait patiently in the hall, didn't know if Hannibal would have them observe niceties and share wine first or simply go upstairs.

They went upstairs.

Will didn't stumble, despite him expecting himself too. Across the large hall and into the master suite. Hannibal opened the door and held it for Will, shutting it the moment he was through. The deep blues were calming, swathes and cascades which could break and merge the lines of the room depending on the lighting, which Hannibal turned low. There was a circle of large pillows and layered thick fleeces and furs encompassing the whole of the bed, the scent of nesting, pre-heat and omega sweat hit making Will want to jump straight in but there was still a nervousness, a lot unsaid, but neither of them felt the time to say. 

Hannibal finally pulled his tie off, opening his shirt collar, he could feel the heat radiating from his skin as his jacket and waistcoat followed. He was in two minds if he wanted it to be like this, he'd kept up with his suppressants, used as much as he felt he could manage but his body was pushing through regardless, forcing him into heat, the power of the mind was one Hannibal knew too well but not one anyone knew with all certainty. He could draw Will in this way, effortlessly, but Will had to discover who he was on his own. Hannibal would keep his promise though, no bonding, not yet. 

They kissed slowly as they removed each others clothing, Hannibal's hands worked Will's shirt away only for it to be mirrored. The Alpha couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fact Hannibal had plentiful chest hair, he slowly ran his fingers through the grey dusted strands. He looked down at himself before forcing the memory of that first night after scenting to his mind, of the confidence, knowing what he wanted and what he had to do. The new memory contained Hannibal, exhausted but wanting more. Will gazed the small distance to Hannibal's eyes before running his hands down to his waist, underneath his minor amount of Omega stomach he'd never be able to shift even if he wanted to and down to his fly. A smile cracked across Hannibal's face as he copied. 

If Hannibal's chest hair made Will raise an eyebrow his cock made them want to run away. In Omega men it was usually almost useless, never developed into the adult stage, most of the pubescent work being done internally and on the canal at the back, making the walls strong, the passage clean and slick functional. Hannibal's was comparable in size to Will's, by no means bigger, but it could do the same job if it was required. Any potential thoughts of inadequacy were pushed aside as Will was, back onto the bed. Hannibal was purring, his pupils wide leaving the hazel to cling to iris edges. He climbed on the bed and onto Will smoothly, kissing up his body, from hip to collarbone and to his mouth.

Will clambered onto the bed the rest of the way, he twisted and spun, pushing Hannibal down and into the nest properly. His face showed utter bliss as he writhed on the furs under him, his back arching and curving in a way that made his stomach and arse more inviting.

Will stopped kidding himself that this wasn't working for him, his cock now hard, the skin of his knot flushed and ready. 

Hannibal had turned over, his hind quarters pressing back to Wills groin, they were pleasantly damp and warm, ready too. 

The Alpha had attempted to try with fingers first but his hand was swatted away, Hannibal had gone from purring submissive, to desperately dominant and back to purring before Will had registered the shock of skin on skin. His body kick started into mounting and entering the Omega in one movement, Will pushed in to the hilt but Hannibal took him with little or no visible discomfort. They'd moaned together, eyes shut and lips parted, backs arching together. Hands finding one another and squeezing as they started rocking together. Hannibal's hips and inner walls worked together like a harmony a natural and unbreakable rhythm. 

Will did break rhythm at the start, his brain busy, all of it wanting to cope with the unimaginable feeling of it all and none wanting to deal with the mechanics. The older man beneath him, fortunately, sped and slowed, squeezed and even kicked back at him to get him on track once more. 

Hannibal was up on his hands and knees, grip steady on the blankets and head hanging, his groans increasing and lengthening as he felt Wills knot begin to stem their progress. The shape forced Will's cock to concentrate thrusts on Hannibal's prostate. 

They came together, crying out, moving forward and slamming perfectly into one another the final time. 

Will kept his cock actively pressing inside Hannibal as he was flooded with multiple orgasms, he shuddered and squeezed, pulling another burst from Will, his stomach muscles pulling so taut they hurt. 

They ended up on their sides and panting, covered in sweat and mingling scents to create something new.

 


	6. His Back, His Wrists, a Splash Across his Ribs

"This is insane"

Hannibal stretched on the furs, his body settling, each joint tired and clicking back into place. He was rapacious as he gazed up Will's body, currently stood, muscles invisibly coiled, in front of a large window, as if contemplating throwing himself from it.

The sun was approaching, chasing them down. The comforting dark was being replaced by the cool light of day and currently, as Will's eyes watched blankly, it was almost resounding within his irises. Gold now churning instead of blue. "Insane, why do I- did I- want this?"

"Biology" Hannibal replied simply, "that's not going to stop, you've stated my the initial stage of my heat, thank you, but it's going to return."

Will shook his head and folded his arms. "You talk such shit, even to me, even now after-" words failed him, teeth gritted.

"Angry again?"

"I don't know what I am, not anymore. Clearly I no longer have a moral compass." Will allowed himself to look back at Hannibal, down the rabbit hole and all that, what would be the point of fasting now? Will hadn't been gentle, there were bruises on Hannibal's thighs, across his calves, his back, his wrists, a splash across his ribs. Finger prints pressed into the skin, saliva, sweat, but no blood, to which a voice in his head whispered 'not yet.'

"Regardless of what else you may be, you will certainly be tired" Hannibal shuffled and curled to give Will room, "come and sleep and in a few hours I shall make you breakfast."

He was too tired to disobey, too tired to consider what breakfast may be, too tired to draw a blanket over himself. They'd been tied for hours, the moment Will's knot granted him any give they'd started fucking again. He had provided the momentum and Hannibal the details, strong enough to push Will where he wanted and take his fill. The alpha had wanted to pretend there was some equality, but it was too large of a lie to tell himself. Hannibal was seasoned in getting what he wanted, Will was just another toy.

The alpha wrapped an arm and a leg around Hannibal, whose face did not shift with the awkwardness Will felt, it remained like stone. Eyes relaxed but closed, Will could see no evidence of pupils searching under Hannibal's eye lids, easily the softest part of his face, which settled like shards of mirror driven into rock. Will imagined him younger, fewer lines from laughing over fine wines, the pigment of his skin lighter, softer, smoother lines, like mirror wrapped in wool.

Will leant forward, his lips brushed over Hannibal's eye lids, one then the other, before he closed his own and settled down to sleep.

The omega shivered softly, hair raised, he pushed closer, the pulsing glow coiled around his spine started to stretch once more.

\--

Will groaned, unadjusted to waking, not wanting to wake, his dream had been pleasant. 

His breath shuddered in his own chest before he could feel the heat, the wet. His hand shot down and grabbed Hannibal's hair, just above his thighs, the older man's mouth was wrapped firmly around his cock, sucking, his tongue delicately pressing along the skin, curling around the head as it could reach before repeating.

"Jesus, f-fuck" he panted, his voice waivering, tapering. He instinctively pulled Hannibal back, he growled like a naughty cub, caught by the scruff.

Once again hazel had become black, startled for a moment before he started to climb onto Will, straddling the alpha who gave him a quick nod. The hand on his hair left go and drifted down his back skipping his neck, along the omegian curve there and over his hips, down between his thighs. 

Will's face visibly fell. The skin was dry, no slick on the outside, nothing to give Will any confidence Hannibal was ready as he pushed down. They both exhaled together, bodies tilting to the conjoining as a gentle pace started. Hannibal was like a bonfire, panting and writhing like he was strapped to the middle of one, the cruelty of his predicament plain to Will as he winced and settled. Omega's were idealised as young and fertile, curvy and flirty, bearers of life, not as mortal, not as having urges that one day they would struggle to fulfill. 

The alpha felt pity, and it came in waves, towering over their heads and crashing into his chest, pounding down upon it. Like nothing he'd ever felt before, a thick rope cast between Hannibal and himself, the knots tied so vast and hideously complex there would be no hope of them coming apart as Will drove up into his omega, harder and faster leaving the other mans hips still with panic, unable to follow the rhythm. Hannibal fell foward, lips locking to Will's intensely, pushing and driving soft stone against rose until they bruised and flushed. 

Will was panting when Hannibal's face tilted upwards, nose drifting against his throat.

Their orgasm's together were startling. Nails driven deeply against flesh, but not through it. Shivering and tensing, tighter and tighter til muscles and bones ached with the strain, ready to snap on a hot knifes edge. Brains on fire, overloaded, oxygen pushing everything else out as their voices escaped, high pitched and harmonious.

\--

Twice more in the bed.

\-- 

Once over the kitchen counter.

\--

"Thank you, for dedicating this time to me." Hannibal whispered, his fingers broke the surface of their bath water, something to allow his eyes to avert their gaze, give Will the space he'd been missing, even when both fully grown men were curled in the bath tub together. 

"It would have been cruel and unsafe to leave you, if I had been able to drive away I would have only returned a few hours later."

"But still, I doubt I've been the best company."

"I don't agree."

 


	7. Dropping the Needle

Will fell against the inside of his front door 3 days later, eyes closed, he took a moment to himself before the pack made it to his feet.

One, two, three beats til Will opened his eyes, the dogs sat around him neatly, not the usual pawing and nuzzling. Not the usual misbehavior.

"Even you all know I shagged him don't you?" Will sighed, he knelt to pet them before just turning and laying against the boards, letting them lick his face and hands, tails beating softly against him.

The only irritation Will had was the quiet, the lack of anything pressing, no glowing omega, no horned beast. Satisfaction was something he'd have to adjust too.

\--

Hannibal removed his robe and stood in front of the full length mirror, he crossed his hands and ran each over the opposing shoulder, feeling back across the blade before moving over the top, across and over his collar bones, then down his ribs, pressing over every bruise. A hand hovered over his lower stomach before dropping.

He turned through the dimly lit bathroom, opening the cupboard swiftly. He reached past his suppressants to his emergency contraception. He was unceremonious in dispatching the injection to his stomach, dropping the needle into the sink and returning to bed.

The rest of the week would be wasted. Nausea, severe cramps and being unable to take suppressants or anything else to adjust his hormones meant he'd be identified as an omega immediately, his only option was to remain in bed, or maybe make it out to the garden in a couple of days. Although he didn't consider Will had tested him to the limits of himself - as he had never begged for a bond during their time together - glow worms of ideas and thoughts and feelings had begun to eat and crawl through his usually thick and impenetrable walls, their beacons only highlighting the extent of Hannibal's affliction, like the arch of the galaxy in a vast desert

He wanted Will to return.

He wanted it more than anything else.

But Will needed to space, needed to process what happened to have any chance of forming positive associations with the act. He needed reassurance he would be given it in the future.

Hannibal didn't spare any thought for the end of the multiplying cells deep in his stomach, he let himself bleed onto the furs, the smell mingling with the sweat and scent that came before it. 

\--

Will read the line again.

_"I apologise for the extended closure of my practice this week due to illness, I can assure you everything will be back to normal next week. Thank you for your patience."_

His hands twitched over the track pad before he simply sat back in his chair, the quiet expanse around him broadened. His mind was giving him nothing but room to worry, cavernous room. The quiet and empty seeped inside him until the pit formed in his stomach. 

He had hurt Hannibal in some way, he must have done. The image of islandic bruises flicked across his mind. Internal injuries perhaps? Broken ribs? He was walking when Will left him. 

His travelling to Hannibal's house was automatic. His mind re-surfaced only when he was knocking on the door. It was louder, more fierce than he wanted, but screw it, he was worried.

No reply.

He decision to knock again was fueled by the knowledge Hannibal would forgive him for his rudeness in doing so. This time was louder.

"Hannibal?!" He called, he inhaled deeply, but could smell nothing but that damned garden. Knocking again, the door rattled in it's frame. He looked around, pulled the doormat up, looked around the small collection of evergreen bushes outside his home. No key. Hannibal would never forget his own Will guessed as he returned to banging on the door.

He stepped back, staring at the upper floor windows before walking around the house. He could climb in if one had been left-

Shuffling around the garden, wrapped throat to toe in a large deep brown fur and nothing else, Hannibal looked up at Will. "It sounded really rather urgent and I'm not in the mood, please leave." He said quickly, standing at his full height though it pained him, radiating from his stomach.

"I'm worried, I, did I make you sick? I'm sorry, you could have said, I could have-"

The smell was horrendous. Or at least it was horrendous to Will.

It smelt like rotting flesh, carpeted and sunk to the back of his throat the minute it had permeated through the garden close enough.

It was a survival tactic first and foremost, Alpha's wanted strong pups, and any omega who couldn't or wouldn't provide them would be distasteful. The fact that emergency contraceptives for Omega's existed at all was a huge leap forward, but it wasn't without it's consequences.

Will was promptly sick all over Hannibal's herb nursery. 

He felt himself tut. "I need those" he said plainly, he sighed and moved to go back inside in no different a manner than had the two exchanged pleasantries and Will had offered to leave.

Will coughed and spat before rising, his gaze darkened as he watched Hannibal leave. The porch door was pushed shut fast, Will's fingers getting in the way so he howled but had the chance to wrench it open, the other only seeing Will long enough to watch his curls bounce and snap back as he moved. Hannibal had pushed the furs from his shoulders in the dining room, Will just had time to stop himself falling over them before he tore after his omega into the kitchen.

He was stood in the centre of the floor space, kitchen knives ground from single pieces of steel in both hands, his body permeating the same message.

Blood had already been spilled, brushed down the inside of Hannibal's thighs, the most brutal of omegian power war-paints. For a moment Will found the image in front of him poignant, beautiful. Hannibal had been so silent.

"Take one more step and I will collect what is left and make you drink it." He growled, clipped edges of his voice, accent thicker, sharded lips half curled back over teeth Will imagined had been sharpened by man.

It was enough to make Will stop. More than enough, he stepped back, hands fell to his sides, head slightly bowed.

"Thank you" was the only whispered reply.


	8. An Invincible Sail In Heavy Weather

They stood like that for a long time, Will's breaths only short and infrequent but Hannibal was content with letting him wallow in the smell.

He resisted the temptation to bring his hand to his nose and mouth, he raised his head again, forcibly regulated his breathing. His gaze pupil to pupil, unyielding. "Were you - is why you did this because you-"

"it would have been very much too early to tell, I was pre-emptive."

He felt like was he drowning in stomach acid, rising bile seeping back down into his lungs. He held his nerve, imagined clean air. "What if you had been?" He whispered.

"I would never have been, whether I was or I was not."

"Did you think for a second how I would feel?" Will said before he regretted it, he closed his eyes before knife point reached between them, tip pressed and pushed, the blood drawn barely visible to the naked eye. Hannibal's out stretched arm cashmere stretched over steel, an invincible sail in heavy weather and in masterful control of every vibration and arch of the implement in his hand.

Hannibal was more than two people, more than three, in all the trains of thought of who he was to Will the Ripper was steadily stacked lower and lower in the pile.

It was beneath psychiatrist.

It was beneath lover.

But currently the most valuable card in the deck burnt brighter than all the others, despite it's distance.

"I thought about pups for the first time in - my whole life I suppose - for the first time after I smelt you, the real you, this you." Will stuttered.

"Stop thinking about it." Hannibal growled, his anger only manifest as a display, the ocean was calm underneath, swaying amongst the image of Hannibal's sunken garden, he was under his pergola, meditative.

Will felt his eyes well slightly, only enough for half a tear to break, run across the underside of his eyelashes before he opened them again to stop it falling. "Can I help you clear up?" He breathed, the only part of his voice that could escape.

\--

Will wasn't allowed to enter his bath water this time, Hannibal had set out a towel, folded like a pillow, for Will to kneel on at the head of the tub. The Alpha removed his shirt and shoes but not his trousers, he knelt at the altar and wrapped his arms around Hannibal slowly, one hand sinking in the water until it was met, fingers entwining as the two sighed slowly. 

This was an Omega's job typically, to help one another through this time. A mutual empathy of the situation was required; but Will could provide that just as well. It radiated and fed through both of them just as much as heat or rut had, a softer buzz, like a nod of understanding between strangers. 

He allowed what would of the blood to soak off, rise and disperse so the water churned to pink before he resigned in having to remove the rest. His hand was quiet and soft, drifting under the water before massaging what was left to nothing. Hannibal closed his eyes and turned his face into Will's arm, his breaths level but Will could feel the tension leave his muscles. "We should court each other." Will's words carefully chosen, his voice not even harsh enough to ring off the tiled walls.

Hannibal nodded once.

\--

3 new ripper victims. Will was sat in the lab, 3 bodies on silver trays, covered in rubber sheets in some attempt to repair the dignity that had been torn, struck, severed and displayed in the past week. It was all now so silent and tidy.

He closed his eyes, opened them again.

He hadn't moved but the world had. Sat in his nicest shirt and trousers, tie and blazer. Hair tamed just about, no glasses. There were more dishes on the table than Will could ever eat. He could already see kidneys and flesh that was probably from an arm chilled and sliced, arranged in a wing that stretched out away from him across the table. 

Hannibal stepped in as Will continued to stare. "That is duck." He smiled as he set the last dish down, he poured wine, thumb pressed to the bottom so as not to warm it.

"People eat duck to symbolize wedded bliss." Will said frankly, gaze moving to the wine bottle. Hannibal did have warm hands, he mused, the feeling of them pressed to his bare sides flickered before Hannibal sat.

"We aren't wedded, but with courting that is usually the goal, we will eat our goals and use them to fuel us over the next few months." The omega gestured for Will to eat.

"Do you intend to feed me... duck... often?" He said deliberately as he folded a piece delicately into his mouth, pressed his tongue and withdrew the fork. He didn't want to be delicate about the rest, it was glorious.

"Absolutely. I enjoy the fragility, it is very hard to get it exactly right to your companies taste."

"It is exactly right." Will whispered as he ate another.

Hannibal beamed and begun to eat likewise.

\--

Will sipped on his third glass of wine. "When you cook like this how could anyone have thought you an Alpha?" He half teased.

"Now now Will, I will not have gender stereotypes at my table." He smiled, "but in all honestly I told everyone that I simply transferred my passion for surgery into a passion for cooking."

"Oh the lies you told me." He whispered against the rim of the glass, his eyes on Hannibal, dark now, storms churning in fire light and cobalt blue.

"Did you tell me any lies Will?"

"I wish I had."

"Tell me a lie then and I shall try my hardest to believe it to be true." He said before wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin delicately.

He wanted to tell Hannibal he wanted him, and that he didn't, that he loved him and that he didn't, that he wanted to bite him and that he didn't.

He settled on, "I want to kill you." 

He got nothing but a smirk in return, deliberate and gentle.


	9. A Trout Swimming Upstream

They both entered the water carefully, legs adjusting to the direction and pull of the current. Will smiled beneath unruly curls pressed into a cap, reached out and supported Hannibal's arm even though he knew there was no risk of him falling over.

He had been surprised Hannibal had been as willing to wear chest waders as he was, but Will had spent a long time picking them out only to settle for black and simple, pairing them with darker practical trousers, under armor to keep him warm and a plain red t shirt over the top. His hair was loose, tips of his fringe settling just above his eyes in a way Will hadn't seen for months. He felt natural, and in doing so was able to blend into his surroundings effortlessly.

"I will show you how I catch my food in the hope one day you will allow me to meet your butcher." His words forming before he could recognize he had done so.

Hannibal was looking out across the river, between the banks, the sun warming them both despite the early hour. He returned the smile that still hadn't faded from Will's face, watched him as he started to prepare their lines. "I can see why you enjoy this, the views are beautiful."

"This is all I need to fully relax, an expanse, quiet, the knowledge that anything that tries to get close to me will simply be washed away down stream."

"Anything but me."

Will inhaled shakily and looked down. He concentrated on his knots until he was ready to show Hannibal how to cast, he was proficient very quickly, as expected. Will stood back and watched him, although waders weren't particularly flattering he was pleased he'd picked tight under armor. He stole glances greedily, eyes lingering as his back arched, arms swung and flicked before settling. He knew Hannibal could feel eyes burning on his skin.

They caught enough for dinner for them both, Hannibal inspecting Will's lures carefully still stood in the middle of the river as Will sat on the bank packing up their things. He looked out one last time, inhaled deeply, the noise of the water mingling with the smell. The memory was cemented deeply as one of the first portraits in the observatory came into focus, a trout swimming upstream, fighting the currents to mating ground, the water moved steadily as it's tail beat softly. 

When he opened his eyes the Alpha was stood in front of him. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to surprise you." He whispered.

"You surprise me constantly, but as a constant state you cannot recognize any difference." He teased as Will's hands pushed along his waist, down to his hips. "Do you have any formal courting rule requests or are we just- going with the flow." He whispered, a hand raised, thumb and forefinger gripping the flat front of Will's cap before he removed it quickly, his other hand ruffled so Will's hair settled back in it's usual place. 

"We're going with the flow." He breathed and kissed him softly, they tilted to each other, Will's hands resting at the base of Hannibal's spine.

 --

Will gutted the fish with a present from his courted-omega, the knife was perfect, weighted in Will's hand, bent and curved through the handle in a way which flexed off his palm, as if Hannibal had taken a cast in his sleep.

In fact the cast was just the memory plastered to Hannibal's thigh, it still tingled softly, the ghost of contact.

"It is beautiful Hannibal, thank you." Will whispered, eyes tracing along silver that permeated the wood grains, the inlay filled the path nature carved. A beauty they both found equally astonishing.

Hannibal's head fell in a swift nod once before he continued preparing a quick rub for the fish to settle in for later. He wondered how they would wile away the rest of the day.

"I was worried you'd find me buying you a present-" he looked down at the knife, turned it in his hand before going to wash it thoroughly, "offensive?"

"Will, you do not have to evade common courtesy's because I don't want to be your perfect householder. When people court they provide gifts for one another. You do not have to prove you can provide for me, the main primordial reason for courting gifts, as I both know that you could if I were that way inclined and if not, can provide for myself. The gift is naturally therefore a symbol of how well we know each other. If we know each other well, the courting is beginning to be successful, yes?"

Will nodded, eyes flicked down to the water running over his hands, like the fish the moment before they were caught. And the moment he'd thought it Hannibal's hands pressed softly over his own. 

"When you are ready, when you know what you need to give, give it. Not a moment before." He smiled, closed the knife again and pressed it to Will's palm.

"And you were ready before me?" His voice tippling on the edge of laughter, he'd always found Hannibal so reluctant, Will always felt like the more invested and restricted party.

"When I saw it I knew." The omega whispered.

\--

The bathroom door was left open, steam drifting into the hallway as Will knocked on the frame. "I brought towels and-"

Hannibal stepped back so he was no longer obscured by frosted glass, he made no attempt to cover himself.

Swallowing, Will continued, "and I was just going to ask that you left the shower running for me after, it's hard to get started again."

He was able to see the idea form on Hannibal's face, mirror sliding against mirror, refraction and multiple reflections as a hand was out stretched. It was accepted soon after Will removed his clothes, the other stepping forward into the shower but allowing space for him under the spray. "Why is it we always bathe together?"

"Because it is intimate and practical, practical enough that the intimacy is not overwhelming."

"Not a great deal about this feels underwhelming." Will clipped, his eyes running down Hannibal's back slowly, the small was swiftly becoming Will's favourite, dimpled and soft, his hands fit well and comfortably there. Absent mindedly fingers traced in small circles, in time with his heart, in time with Hannibal's heart, in time with the ebb of the water down his back, in time with Hannibal's heart. Will's head rested on hannibal's shoulder, tilted to the side and nuzzled. His fringe sodden, plastered against his forehead, dripping softly as he peered through the bars to Hannibal's neck, looked down, the join to his shoulder. Hannibal's skin was perfect there, tanned and rough if you got in close but soft from a far, pliant. His.

But unbonded, unmarked. 

"Will?" Hannibal's voice was dim, like the alpha had water in his ears, his nose, his throat, the only air, the only air anywhere-

He had stepped back just in time to see Will's lips draw back over his teeth and they were eye level.

\--

Will took a second longer to turn at the answering of the door on Friday evening.

"Hello Will." Hannibal said softly and stepped back, "please come in."

The alpha was thankful their appointments recently had been nothing about sex, he didn't want this to change, it gave him the illusion of freedom that the consumption he felt was but a bad dream. This week would be different, back to his vices now only he hoped he'd get to hear about Hannibal's in return. The omega was in his usual, hands brushed over trousers as he settled into his chair, the only addition was a deep blue, cashmere scarf tied tight and high around his neck. "Apologies but I don't feel offering you wine would be for the best."

"Thank you for thought on an offer." Will uttered, his eyes settling on the skin below Hannibal's. It was darker, tattoo's gifted to him along with his doctorial qualifications no doubt, dipped in half moons but still soft. 

"It's a shame this has meant the steps we made have diminished Will."

"I think it's due."

"Let's talk about what is not due, I do not have to remove any part of you with  _my_ teeth."

"You saved me from that fate." He half laughed.

"I saved myself, it was an ill considered threat, what use would I have of a mute mate?"

"I can think of a few" his laugh becoming full, he shifted in his chair, he suddenly felt as if he had too many limbs to place. The air cleared, the tone of their conversation given time to blossom.

"I was worried you may have sparked rut again."

"No, I was called back to work, other things on my mind. No time for rut at the FBI."

"Mostly because it's an alpha's paradise."

 "It can make things hard sometimes. I'm not too-" he searched for the words, his eyes floating up, "physically impressive" he flittered.

"Depends on what you mean by physically, or impressive." He smiled, teeth remaining hidden. Will's eyes flicked to his mouth before returning.

"The conventional sense."

"Well, I am unconventional, I do not wish for a conventional mate. Most conventional Alpha's would not accept me, they would consider me too masculine at best or too broken at worst."

Will paused, "the first time, when I undressed you, did I- did I  _make a face_ when I saw your- erm-" his eyes moved down deliberately.

"You did."

They laughed together, filling the space between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to everyone reading this! I really appreciate every kudos and comment! 
> 
> I wanted to negotiate what I consider to be a slightly odd but perhaps truer path through their relationship and the ABO dynamic, but I understand it's a bit weird for the more seasoned fic reader, it breaks some rules, covers areas people don't tend to cover, so your support means the world!
> 
> I will be getting through to replying to comments ASAP but currently I'm concentrating on getting as much of the story done while the ideas are still flowing.
> 
> Someone must be promoing this because wooooo there is a lot more traffic! So thank you whoever you are!
> 
> Enjoy!


	10. Not in Baltimore, but Florence

Will sat heavily on the curb a few doors down, forearms resting on knees. A few straggling nurses ran past into the offending house. Will didn't want to look when they left but he did, the screaming omega firmly in their grip being pulled into the ambulance.

The crime scene had been fresh, very fresh. Too fresh.

"Will?" Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think we need to move a little bit further away."

They rounded the corner together. "There was supposed to be an enforced cordon around the house Jack, what kind of officers can't maintain a crime scene?!"

"Omega's find a way, they always do." He paused, "which omega found it's way to you?"

He glared at the rim of his glasses before forgetting his wasn't wearing them. He didn't back down. "That is absolutely none of your business."

"Will, you smell like you're on steroids. I've been trying not to say anything but today is the final straw."

"This is not my fault."

"You're so hyped up that Omega thought you killed his mate!" His voice crept to a shout. A brief second. "Take a personal day, hell take a personal week, just sort this out." His voice resonated at the core of Will, made him leave. Jack would never have left first.

\--

Hannibal fell back against tile, mouth falling open as he instinctively cradled Will's head, fingers through sodden curls. His voice trapped where Will was holding on. Teeth through flesh. Blood still seeping, pressed down onto sheets. Face to face, rough and slow. All the way together and nearly all the way apart like the tide. Long languid kisses, groans unable to spill anywhere but into one another. Hannibal's teeth to his neck in return, the only way it could be done.

The blinding light woke Will. He stumbled off the road and into the long grass as a truck screamed past. Horn blaring. 

He slammed his hands over his ears, curled up and panting. He took a quick look down at himself, at least he was dressed, too cold for his cock to be interested. He can't have looked completely ridiculous.

This was worse than before, that much had to be said.

And still Hannibal wouldn't even touch him.

\--

A quick but heavy rain kicked the smells up from the ground, made the air tingle with them. Reorganizing the old to make anew, fresh.

Hannibal set the syringe down beside him on the mat and closed his eyes softly. He revisited some of the rooms in his mind palace he kept as memory systems, he passed a pantheon of Roman history, a Victorian surgical theatre for procedures since debunked, a library of Shakespearean works. Routine. Ordered. Before he became simply meditative. 

The second biggest change to his life he'd probably have to contend with would be having those dogs in his house, ruining his garden. They seemed to be well trained dogs but dogs they were none the less. 

The biggest change would be the loss of his practice, potentially the loss of any academic credibility and the respect of his peers, earned over years of pain staking and sometimes insufferable work.

His work would be tainted with the idea any of it could have been achieved during hormone ridden madness.

Will would be worth the loss, the indignity would not.

There was a vision, far in the distance, the spark of idea, rushing forward til it played as if an opera in his mind, and his seat was front and centre. 

Not in Baltimore, but Florence.

He stood carefully, retrieving the needle and stepping across damp flag stones to return to his kitchen.

Hannibal had one last courting meal to prepare.

\--

Will was only vaguely conscious he was staring. His mind felt ensnared. The more the desire to rid himself of the embarassment grew, the tighter he was secured. Swathes of colour turned to cloth, cloth turned to steel rope, tugging him in, urging him forward.

"When I saw it I knew"

Will knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see where I'm going? ;) 
> 
> This is a short one but it had to end here.


	11. "It's Beautiful, Will"

"It's beautiful Will, thank you." Hannibal almost whispered, his fingers threatened to graze canvas. Tall ferocious waves captured his gaze just as tightly as they clasped the boat, struck in the middle of the piece.

"Why do you think the sails are red?"

"If I recall correctly, some methods for protecting sails from the elements involved tanning which eventually turned them red, but the colour is infinitely more striking this way regardless."

Will sat heavily, the weight of dinner pressing, tight and warm, against his core. "When I saw it I knew." He breathed.

"What did you know?" Hannibal lowered himself slowly onto the paired armchair. He swirled brandy and let the chorus ring down his throat, still clad tight in a scarf, paisley silk this time, instead of a tie.

"I feel as though I'm passing along my moorings to someone who can take better care of them, tie the knots tighter."

"And what would you like in return?"

"You gave me the knife, that's more than enough Hannibal-"

"I mean, for the gift of your moorings." He laughed lightly, but the weight of his words hung around Will's throat. 

"Most would consider it a duty, not a gift." 

"If you want most, they are in plentiful supply," his hand flicked non-commitedly, "but there is no sense darkening my door."

"Where else would I go?" He sipped pomegranate flavoured water. He imagined the glass shattering, once more alike to Hannibal's office. Tension unravelling and ravelling back up again. He wanted Hannibal to touch him, even if it meant being strapped down and gagged for him to be able to. 

"Be careful Will." Hannibal whispered. "Too many astray thoughts and you'll spiral into rut. You know that."

"I must smell disgusting." He grumbled and set the glass down. 

"On the contrary you smell wonderful. But I won't have you yet. I'm not ready." Hannibal stood, the Alpha beneath him almost appeared mesmerised, struck to ringing silence. And his mouth was half hanging open. 

"I-"

"Until another night Will." The omega smiled almost imperceptively. 

"When?" He stood, but kept his distance. 

"Another night."

\--

"Where did they even find her?"

"Roaming through fields in Virginia. Other than the amputation and probable mental health concerns she's absolutely fine."

Jack's teeth caught, his jaw locked. "Can she identify her captor?"

"I'll talk with her, if you like?" Alana kept still, waiting.  

Jack finally had to meet her eye. He nodded once. "Take some mug shots, from the ripper case. Even if we get a 'similar haircut' or 'similar nose' we can build an e-fit."

Alana nodded in return and left quickly before Jack could change his mind. 

\--

Hannibal spent a vast majority of his day off considering where to place the boat with red sails. The bedroom won his heart in the end, above the fire place. 

He lifted the frame up slowly when a small piece of card fluttered down in front of him, coming to a rest between his feet. 

A business card for the gallery owner, a Mr P. Albrook.

The teetering beginnings of first violin wound up in his heart. The start of a storm. He stole one more glance at the painting before returning to the bowels of his house.

\--

Six hours in and Alana was a least allowing herself to admit she was tiring, her third coffee cup barren. 

Miriam Lass was being fastidious where perhaps she had no need to be. Her determination was admirable. Her eye however had somewhat diminished, "he kept me in the dark." She smiled softly as she squinted. 

Face after face after face drifted past. One ammalgamation of heavy brows and tired complexitions until it swiftly diverted. A face that made Alana sit a little straighter. 

Procedural of course, Hannibal had had swabs taken, his details documented. All a part of Will's accusation. Formalities. 

Until Miriam slammed the laptop shut. She stood violently, knocking the chair back. 

\--

"She's been sedated." Alana said firmly, a hand threatening to press against Jack's chest as he tried to stride past. "Omega ward jack, you can't go in." 

"Sedated? That's not necessary! She's not hysterical!"

"Less hysterical than you right now but unfortunately you were born with Alpha stamped across your back, she wasn't. This is what happens." 

"And she identified-"

"Yes," Alana almost hissed. 

\--

Will was two whiskey's in when the phone rang. His hand tightened around the glass until he saw it was not Hannibal. 

"Hello Alana." 

"Will, I don't even know why I'm calling you." She whispered. Her voice was uneven. 

"Wh-"

"Don't, we don't have a lot of time. They found Miriam. She identified Hannibal as the Chesapeake Ripper. Jack is organising SWAT teams now. He won't see reason." She paused, a shuddered breath, "save him."

The phone clicked. 

Will got into his car without knowing what she meant.

\--

He barrelled through the pouring rain, opened Hannibal's front door without knocking. Gun pressed between his hands, 'save him', he didn't understand. 

When he rounded the corner into the kitchen Hannibal didn't look surprised to see him. Emmaculate perfection. Not a hair out of place. Shirt and trousers, no tie.

"Who have you come to shoot?"

His arms fell slack. "They know."

The omega's eyes met Will's, "I imagined so, my plans changed, I facilitated, well, I wanted-" he looked down. 

"Hannibal," Will almost whimpered, his gun fell to the floor.


	12. A Wolf With Bloody Lips

He set his knife down delicately across the rim of a glass bowl. “I could never leave without you.”

Will twitched, the softness, the lightness of his touch, his words. It dragged the very opposite reaction from Will’s own core. Power he didn’t know he had. Or wanted to know he had. He surged forwards and barrelled into Hannibal, shoulder connecting with his chest, brushed steel against mahogany, slamming him back against the counter.

He buckled; arched back. Not submissive but defensive, inviting.

Will gripped that fucking immaculate shirt, dug creases in tight and ripped him closer.

Hannibal crashed back, flush and panting. Lips conjoined and tongues entwined. Caged air wrestling between them. Will’s fingers twisted in the fabric, pressing lines and burns into his fingers, Hannibal’s bicep. Harder and closer.

The omega’s back flexed, rolling shoulder blades, expanding muscle until the tension fell apart in Will’s hands, the shirt falling to the floor; not in a clichéd clattering of buttons but in silence.

“Beautiful” he whispered, a hand grazing over Hannibal’s chest, “not like a painting, but, as real, and full of life as a wolf with bloody lips against newly fallen snow.”

Finger tips grazed over Will’s arm, up and over his shoulder to his neck, to his jaw. Tilted upwards, Hannibal’s head mirrored, tilting back. One seemingly infinite breath away, deep and drunk he half expected his omega’s throat to be made of marble before it parted, soft and strong. An anchor between his blood and breath and the dark. He was home.

Will felt himself drink, swallow and crave more. Hannibal shuddered as they fell to the floor, cradling Will's head and moaning softly. They tangled and fought, dragging each other bare and growling. Nails running over and through skin, chests and souls clattering, bucking, galloping up to pace quick and finding a true and resonant harmony.

They pulled up quickly; all black, no lights, no sirens.

Across the short front garden, crashing through pompous double front doors.

Jack stormed the kitchen after two rows of SWAT guys, guns raised, sights locked. He could barely see anything beyond the bodies in front and clipped metal, just one raised, jutted and unnatural mound of flesh, a back, arched downwards and curling, but arms raised, bloodied fingers.

A messy crop of curls.

“Will?” Jack whispered, he pushed two officers aside with one swipe of a hand.

Grey alight eyes searched for Jack’s, ignoring the orders to move aside until he was pulled away by elbows and shoulders.

Trigger fingers relaxed slightly, barrels dipping.

\--

Will was dressed at gun point, buttons clasped hastily shut, jacket thrown at him. He was conscious of the sticky sweetness of Hannibal’s blood across his teeth and down his chin. Then of his mate being bundled into blankets, cuffed to a stretcher and carried away by no less than 8 officers.

Jack watched before his eyes flicked to Will’s. He held his gaze until Jack looked away, leaving steadily.

\--

“Full name please, clearly.”

He paused, a sharp inhale, a small shudder in the jaw and a shuffle from one foot to the other, eyes looking just off the camera in front of him. “H-hannibal V-viktoras Lecter- could I please get another blanket?” he whispered, he looked to the side more deliberately.

“Primary gender, please.”

“Male.” He said quickly. “Please, I’m so cold.” Knees sagged slightly, back curled over.

“Secondary gender, please.”

His eyes clasped shut, a wince in pain “omega.” Another attempt to pull the only blanket he has around him tighter.

\--

Hours passed.

And passed.

So long Will even regretted washing the blood from his face.

Bonding should have taken hours, rubbed raw and laid bare, vulnerable and strong. Skin and breath and hair, every inch and nerve. Met, known, tested and broken.

They’d had twenty minutes. Maximum. Creating the bond was like sitting in a bonfire and currently Will was nurturing a small flame he couldn’t see, or touch.

“Save him” he mouthed, Alana had known.

\--

Will followed in the footsteps of someone he’d never have predicted he’d ever be able too. Small clicks of stunted heels, followed by clicks of a clipped voice. Around corner after corner until two guards opened double doors to the interview suite for her. Will had to slip by behind.

“Ms Prurnell-“ Jack wasn’t too finish.

“Is this a joke Agent Crawford?”

“From the mouth of madness itself.” Will spat.

“I have evidence-“

“As Agent Graham has just stated, from the mouth of madness. An unreliable witness who has given an impossible testimony, if she had told you pigs had fallen from the sky, would you have those charged for homicide at gun point too? If the press hears we have arrested an omega on suspicion of being the Chesapeake Ripper we’ll be a laughing stock, if we are not already. Put this right immediately. If you do not, counter claims from what will probably be an extensive team of lawyers will hit your desk far before they hit mine.” And she left, as quickly as she had arrived.

The small flame buzzed, it’s attention prickled. Hannibal turned in the interview room, staring at a one way wall. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that fitted him unnervingly well, his feet clad in thick grey socks and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hands outstretched on the table and clasped together, cuffed to the mid space. Will smirked when he noticed the omega still had some rather magnificent sex hair, rough in the front and ruffled the back. His hand print was still practically visible.

His bite lay unattended and for the world to see, clotted and matted blood splashed over his skin.

“Jack, for Christ sake, has no one from medical been to see him?!”

“He won’t let anyone touch it.” Jack growled almost to himself and moved aside before storming out, the door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Hannibal's fucking stupid pretty shirt.
> 
> Also pris!Hannibal rocks.
> 
> Enjoy! *runs away*


	13. Victorious.

When an officer removed Hannibal’s hand cuffs he swiftly requested antiseptic gel, gauze and a mirror.

He cleaned himself carefully and slowly, head held regally high, neck stretched and tensed. Like a 18th Century French heiress in a powder room he dabbed the bite with the gauze before leaving it exposed. Victorious.

Will’s hand was a tight fist in his pocket. Blood coursing through with such a fervour he could almost believe two hearts were driving it on. Hot and close, his teeth ached. 

\--

When Alana joined him the air did not shift as it would from any other Alpha, even biologically she managed to remain polite, a comfort.

“Did I help?”

“Yes, you did, we painted quite the picture together.” Will teetered on the edge of laughing. 

Alana laughed and looked down, one foot balanced back just on the heel before her gaze returned to Hannibal. “How does he manage to continue to look that dignified after everything he’s been through?” She said softly.

“His true nature isn’t indignity, merely the world should have guessed sooner, known better, been smarter.”

“We were all fooled.”

“I don’t consider you a fool Alana. I only found out by mistake, I was self-destructive, and discovering his true nature was just a clutch for balance. Trying to concentrate on something that wasn’t myself.” His head ducked and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“And what will the two of you do now?” 

“Probably try to not leave Hannibal’s career in tatters, I imagine some of his more eccentric clients will enjoy the novelty but for most-“

“Uphill battle, but I shall do what I can to help.” She nodded and gave a soft smile. 

“And I’ll be asking Jack for some time off” Will added and laughed loudly.

Alana almost giggled, a hand in front of her mouth.

\--

Hannibal was freed, given a thin t shirt and trousers to leave in, the blanket still clasped around his shoulders but he wasn’t shivering. Will ensured he was the closest to him through the halls and courtyards. To a waiting cab, beta driver. 

The Omega wasn’t hurried, surveying the area before climbing inside. They travelled in silence, brimming though it was, it’s surface tension held just long enough.

\--

Hannibal inhaled deeply, dried blood, stale pomegranate, ringing metal. He let the blanket drop to the floor. 

“The blanket wasn’t because you were cold; it was to hide the hot.” Will stepped up behind him. “You smell-“

“-like I’m going into heat again.”

“perfect.” He whispered. His hand stretched out to press against the damp cloth stuck to Hannibal’s back.

\--

Will could almost see the feeling roll off the sides of the bed, spill onto the floor, flood and creep up the walls. The feeling of him and Hannibal together, how it made the whole earth shudder and every cell in his body light up simultaneously. 

The omega was straddling his hips, pressed down onto his cock. Taking what he needed in harsh flexes and loud moans. Will’s hands moved across the other man’s body, feeling every inch. Through his hair, over his neck, squeezing and massaging over the bite to make the pain twinge again. 

When they came close Will would pour more artificial slick over his own cock between Hannibal’s thrusts until his knot stemmed their flow, until they cried and shook together. Panted and rolled over with Hannibal nestled between Will’s thighs and among his blankets. The Omega stretched and curled his toes into the fur and whined happily. “I see you.” He breathed, his fingertips running slowly over Will’s bottom lip.

Will’s mouth opened, inhaled, his pupils darting between Hannibal’s. “I see you.” He whispered, nodding swiftly.

\--

The Alpha’s eyes opened slowly, his sleep had been long and unbroken. His weight pressed down upon Hannibal tightly, covering what he could and rubbing against him. “Is it morning or night?” He mumbled.

“Neither; twilight.”

Will stretched and sat up slowly. “Are we going to talk about- what we’re going to do next?”  
Hannibal nuzzled his cheek against the fur beneath them. “I wanted to take you to Europe.”

“Take me, or run away with me?”

“Run away. But like I said, my plans changed.” The omega rolled over and gazed at him, eyes glasses and sated. For a moment all stood still until he climbed out of bed. “We need to eat.”


	14. Light Slashing Across the Knife

Hannibal closed his eyes, sliced pomegranate on a chopping board covered in blood came into view in his observatory. Light slashing across the knife as the ringing sound permeated from the image.

He cleaned swiftly before preparing and chopping luscious fruit, stacked high in a dish; their glorious sticky scent filled the room when Hannibal brought them upstairs.

Will sat up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Our health is important, we aren't getting any younger." Hannibal teased, his grinned cracked across his face once more as he laid out across the bed beside Will, the dish between them. He plucked a red dripping cube from the dish and placed it on Will's chest on his sternum. He laughed softly and leant over, licking a long stripe to collect the running juice before gripping the melon between his teeth and laying back to eat it.

Will laughed, stretching and groaning before reaching to take a piece for himself. "Turning breakfast slash dinner into a sexual activity, you're definitely still in heat."

"And how do you feel?"

"Like, I want you again," he breathed, he picked up a second piece and turned onto his side, gently pressing it against Hannibal's bite. The omega inclined his head, a hissed moan escaped him before Will wrapped his teeth around the wound once more. 

Hannibal almost went limp as everything and nothing surged through him. The point he and Will connected slowly scorched, trembling until tension could return to Hannibal's body and he gripped Will tight, deep lines scored across his ribs before the Alpha was pushed onto his back, dragged down by the nails in his skin, blood littering the furs beneath them.

Seeing Hannibal rise over him fractured Will, far beneath the surface where the cracks ran deep, almost forgotten. Almost forgotten was what Hannibal was, what he could be. He responded slowly, like he wanted the feeling to last, like he wanted to be broken and exposed and wanting just a little while longer. Palms into Hannibal's chest, just above his stomach, they pushed out and back as his knees dug deep into his thighs. He tried to twist but was pinned down tight. Hannibal's throat dripped, splashes dashing across Will's cheek, running across his jaw, across his temple, like tears and holy water. 

The omega's nose pressed to his own throat, he inhaled deeply and slow, Will could just see each vertebrae extend and ripple as Hannibal arched before biting down, down and tight, he could feel it in his heart, wrapped around his brain stem. His own body arched before he screamed. Will pushed in hard and fast, as if riding out a wave; then being thrashed around by the ocean.

\--

He didn't remember falling asleep.

\--

He didn't remember waking up.

\--

"Alpha's don't usually get bites, but we're all omega's at some point in our lives, in the womb, so maybe, there's something residual- I hope you can hear me-" Hannibal moved in the water to sit opposite Will, he leant forward and studied his eyes carefully. He'd showered them first, brushed off the blood before settling them into the bath tub once more. "Will? Are you there?" Hannibal moved to lean against him, nuzzling and purring up against his chest, Will's heartbeat strong against his side. "At least now you can empathise with me fully." He whispered.

"I already could." Will mumbled, his vision and consciousness ebbed back softly, like the water lapping around his back and thighs, "and I love you."

"Trauma brings people together, I love you too."

\--

Will stepped inside what turned out to be a small chalet with better heating and water systems than his own house. "I can't believe you bought this." 

"I would much rather this than dog hair in my furniture."

"What about Will hair?"

"Tolerable." Hannibal laughed. He pulled on a thick woollen jumper, doing up a toggle around his throat.

Will turned and moved to hold his Omega, his arms strong but soft, holding him delicately. "To do what I need to do, to walk out of that door tomorrow and return to work and leave you, it'll hurt me."

"I must return to my practice, it's been three weeks, I cannot burden other psychiatrists with my case load any longer. But in the evenings you will return to me." Hannibal smiled.

"Most of your patients will be returning then?"

"Any who do not return are not nearly interesting enough for me to treat." He paused. "How do you feel?"

"Content. Did you just remember I'm technically one of those patients?" Will laughed.

"You will certainly have no need to return to my practice."

"The burden of my biology has been lifted, that need, that twitching impulsive threat inside me every day - it's like when you bit me you sucked venom from a wound, relieved the pressure. But at the same time I feel I've simply transferred that burden to you, your biology is making your life, difficult."

"It has nearly always made my life difficult."

"But this time it's my fault."

Hannibal cupped Will's face quickly, forcing him to look up, straight into his eyes. "My family, Will, look at me, in my family, nearly all of the males are omega's, and when I was 5, I was gifted with a little sister to take care of, an alpha sister who ran before she could walk and got into all sorts of trouble, but she was my world, everything I needed and wanted made sense because of her. And when I needed to be an alpha, everything I knew about being one I knew from her. I have handled the most intense parts of my biology, the strongest hardships until now, alone, but now I am not alone."

Will blinked at him, his eyes threatening to water. "You'll never be alone again."


	15. Invisible Without Even Trying

Everyone was staring. Will could feel the trying currents attempting to pull him back, along, into conversations about what the fuck had happened to him the last three weeks and why he'd returned with a huge bite scar emblazoned upon his neck. Was it some sick joke? An arrest gone bad?

He told no one, and he certainly told no one that everything they'd heard was completely true. After a difficult stare from Jack, simply fell back into the steady rhythm of lectures and the occasional interesting one.

And one was becoming very interesting.

\--

The paint on the wall had been discoloured by the sun. That much is all Hannibal could tell as he stared, just left and above of his patients shoulder. He had no idea what the man had said, Hannibal had become vaguely aware an answer was required, "do continue;" he muttered.

The remainder of the session passed by dreamily, like the world moved but Hannibal remained stationary. 

Something he'd forgotten, a loose end to tie up. That was the conclusion he'd come to by the time he'd retrieved his bag and the world had turned into home again.

\--

Will had further to travel; Hannibal descended the steps to his basement. Used each piece of machinery, each tool, as a guide; returning to every memory it carried to ensure the loose end was not here. 

In the centre of one of the surgical trays, as pristine as the day it fluttered to him, was Albrook's business card. The ship on the sea crested against the storm, over the edge and over again, over each wave as it came, never stopping, never faltering. Conquered sea's and miles, a name spread in fear, only enough survivors to let the story grow old. He could see his Will at the wheel, that grey glare making the wronged clouds look pale and meek. 

He was in awe until he was distracted, a flicker, a whisper, white gold; dashing across the deck. There was a high pitched squeal. The rain, the sea spray; refused to touch it. A halo of cluttered confused drops illuminated by a blonde glow.

"Hannibal?" The cord tied to the vision snapped and the floorboard beneath Will's foot creaked. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, fine, I was just thinking."

"About Mr Albrook?"

"You wanted me to think about Mr Albrook."

"He was - inconsiderate - when I was buying your painting. Accused me of being unable to appreciate or even afford anything in his collection."

"And for his assumptions about your nature he will be punished, when all record and memory of you entering that store has disintegrated from the world, and not before." Hannibal placed the card in his breast pocket and moved towards the stairs, towards Will.

"That is how you do it, you move through the world collecting your names but no one can remember you being there, a grand trick."

"Invisible without even trying."

\--

Their marital bed was much more conventional than their heat bed. No circular nest, no fur. Will still drifted his hands over Hannibal, ensuring every muscle was relaxed, tucked in and safe for the night. Warm and comfortable. Hannibal would simply smile, blinking up at him through heavy lids and the pull as he mouthed 'good night'; succumbing to thick and fortified sleep.

\--

"Fruit for dessert again?"

It had been two months since their shared bite, since the original and most memorable dish of carved fruits had scattered across the floor and laid forgotten. Hannibal was almost startled, and for Hannibal it certainly appeared startled, he stopped serving, the tongs pinching a concave arch of dragon fruit (designed to look like one of the peacock's feathers) until the juice dripped to the table surface, teeth digging into it's flesh.

"Again?"

"Fourth time this week, twelfth time this month, and it's only the 16th."

"I just - I like it and I thought you liked it."

"I do, I love everything you make, but, usually there's more variety, I mean I've never eaten with greater variety since I've met you."

The tongs pinged together as the fruit crushed into two. "As I said originally, it's important we take care of ourselves."

There were sudden moments where reading Hannibal had become blissfully easy, windows into effortlessness. Will felt concern, uneasiness, insatiable nagging, a need no one could possibly understand raged within his Omega. A need the man himself didn't understand. When Will's eye's refocused, Hannibal's were watering, tears looking to escape. Will's concern must have barrelled from him, scattering across the dining room table and butting against the walls. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh why oh why is Hannibal coo coo for cantelope? 
> 
> This chapter is short, apologies, but we're going somewhere.


	16. Corridors and Courtyards

2am and he was alone. Sprawled naked on their bed and waiting. He closed his eyes and let himself drift through the corridors and courtyards of his mind palace. Searching and searching even though he knew. He knew what Will believed to be wrong, or right, and why he'd dashed out. Hannibal had come to conclusion his twitchiness, his unrest and distraction, was coming from a mixed and heavy desire to pump himself full of alpha hormones, rid himself of his ability to reproduce at present, and therefore rid himself of whatever could potentially be growing inside him.

How could he be so stupid, to leave it this long and not realize? The bond and heat felt so good, so warming and comforting, pleasing and happy. Not a care in the world. A cruel trick, a last ditch attempt by his failing system to produce offspring.

He'd seen it before, male omegas pulled into his ER, one even younger than him, their bodies unable to cope with litters. Frail, skinny, hemorrhaging. Desperate cries to make the pups safe, rushed surgeries. In two cases the whole litters lost, the rest died on the operating table.

\--

Will had taken Hannibal upstairs by his tie, ignoring the dishes. They tumbled into bed, tangled in in half of each-others clothes as they rolled to remove the rest. Hannibal lean't up to his mate and suckled softly on the bite mark, the mark that society deemed shouldn't be there. He could feel the pulse, Will's life flowing through him as it kicked up a gear.

The Alpha groaned, legs buckling as that trembling burn re-emerged. It was held deep within him always, even if he wasn't in rut. He kissed down Hannibal's chest, pushing him flat on the bed in a way that made him purr. His lips trailed down into the soft cup of Hannibal's hip, his cheek resting there as he inhaled deeply, holding the taste within him before letting it escape into the air that surrounded them both once more. The omega was doing the same, in tandem, inhaling and exhaling the same air, pulling what they both were into themselves and saving it.

Will closed his eyes, imagined Hannibal's last heat, his hips, what they felt like before, light dips, framing his stomach. Like laying on hot coals, being able to stand the sting, welcoming it. He settled between the strong thighs just below, peppering the skin with licks and nips, dragging the other man forward only to hold him down and deny him. More and more, drawn out, luscious and calm. Until a hand appeared in his hair and another on the back of his own throat, pulling him closer and holding him. Reciprocation. 

The heat of Will's mouth spread through him, across every plain and sinew, frying at every nerve ending and begging to sink back, begging to relax. He tightened against nothing, muscles winding up. He jerked and twisted and whined loudly into the air they shared; Will pulled it into him as it left Hannibal. 

\--

He flipped the small leather case binding open, removed the syringe and screwed on a new needle. He let his fingers drift over the untouched bottle.

\--

Will felt like a teenager, in an all night pharmacy closer to sunrise than sunset. He drove home quickly and got up the stairs two at a time. When he pushed open the door to their bedroom only wrinkled sheets greeted him. He felt winded with worry, even though most of him considered it irrational. There was a strip of light coming through from the bathroom, striping across Will's gaze as he wound towards it. One short shove freed the door, pushing it all the way back.

Hannibal stood between the door and the sink, one hand on the cup of his hip, spreading the skin, the other held the syringe in the air just above, still and steady as the day he left surgery. His head flicked up to Will, looking at him through his half sodden, half drying fringe. "I still don't know if I want to do it."

Will set the small paper bag on the side of the tub. "What would be wrong if you weren't to do it?"

"It's dangerous, for me, for the pups. I'm a doctor, I know what my body can and cannot do."

Will stayed rooted, as still as he had been the last time. The thought of that scent again nearly welled into his mouth, into his nose. Every natural instinct in his body wanted to rip the needle from Hannibal's hand, stick it in himself and go into rut, fuck Hannibal and himself into oblivion and beyond.

"I will respect your decision either way. But I thought I knew what my body could and couldn't do too, until I met you. Now it does things and feels and knows far more than it ever could."

Hannibal shook his head and dropped the needle in the sink.

"I don't want you to do this for me."

"I'm not, I'm doing this with you." Hannibal whispered. "May I have a moment of privacy please."

Will nodded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

\--

"There's another Ripper murder, yet to be uncovered. I felt, unfulfilled in a way I couldn't describe, something unknown inside me I wanted to bring out." Hannibal's eyes flicked across the narrow piece of plastic in his hand. "I was wrong about what I wanted to bring out."

"When do you expect it'll be uncovered?"

"Three days from now."

"The FBI will expect more murders after that, I'll expect more murders after that." Will turned to him, "if there isn't, they'll question things- I almost want to use the words 'not in your condition' but that sounds like a cliche."

"And yet you used them anyway." Hannibal half laughed, he handed Will the test. "I'm two months along, wouldn't you say?"

Will nodded. "I will finish off your sounder. Two more. I will need your guidance but you will not be leaving the house while I do it."

Hannibal reached for Will, his hand wrapped around his arm, gripping tightly. "Thank you."


	17. Just Wishful Thinking?

Will’s hand skipped across a row of metal tools, chisels, hammers, scrapers. He was sculpting The Rippers design. The sprawling idiot his Omega had been saving for nearly 7 years was tied to an in progress statue; an unflattering and inaccurate view of a female Alpha, carved genitals first. Will found himself more disgusted with the statue than the blood and entrails painted across it, he hadn’t believed he’d be as comfortable as he was, his only consolation that he was helping his mate, the bearer of his child.  But this was more, satisfaction. The sculptor was being created into something far more meaningful than the ‘art’ he created. The thrill of the chase had stated Will’s need to protect and the lungs he planned on removing would fuel Hannibal through the next few days.

The only technicality was Will’s surgical skills, or lack thereof. Hannibal’s solution was elegant, and made Will smile.

\--

The Aquarium was dark, a soft blue light doused half of Will’s face, and as the emergency door opened and closed behind him and Jack entered the room, the other half was blanketed in siren red.

Jack only uttered the one word he needed too, “Ripper?”

Will nodded, “his flare is certainly prominent.”

“Most of the evidence has been eaten, and not in the usual way with the Ripper.” Price snapped a photo of the tank without looking.

“I don’t think Dr Bloom should see this.” Jack said.

“She’s stronger than that Jack, and you know it.” Will rebutted, his eyes flicked up to the techs attempting to move piranhas from the tank, but they were understandably disinterested in being pulled away from the flesh on offer.

“We’ll be unable to get anything interesting from the impact wounds, the organ removal, other than fibres and DNA, what you’re seeing is what we’re going to get from this.” Zeller started packing up his kit. “Not a great deal to do, it’s gunna take a crane to get that statue from the tank.”

“My report will be on your desk in the morning Jack.” Will nodded, more of a tick than manners. He turned on a heel, adjusted his glasses and slipped back through the emergency exit.

\--

The Alpha wasn’t home late; he arrived to the smell of dinner cooking, a happy house. He rounded through the dining room and into the kitchen. “Your idea even got to the forensic techs.” He smiled, moving around the island to hold Hannibal gently around his middle.

“It’s certainly gruesome in its own way. In your way.”

Will tilted his head away. “Just one more and it’s over and we can concentrate on you.”

“Did you receive no enjoyment from it at all?”

“When there is no threat to us, then I’ll have the space to think more about this, currently, I’m running on auto pilot, and the pilot is you.” He kissed Hannibal’s shoulder, lips brushing against the soft shirt fabric.

“I had hoped we’d enjoy this together.”

Will stood to his full height, delicately turning Hannibal to face him properly. “This isn’t us, this isn’t what we’ll achieve together, what we’ll feel together, as a family.” He placed a hand on Hannibal’s lower stomach.

The Omega leaned slightly into the touch. “Will, it’s important we’re realistic about my ability to carry, this is a much younger Omega’s game. We aren’t even three months along yet.”

“I think we should take each challenge as it arises.”

\--

Hannibal begun each morning in his office the same way; taking his own temperature, blood pressure, measuring his heart rate and taking a small blood sample, looking to identify any potential problems early. His focus during his sessions had returned; his trust in his Alpha surprised him even now.

\--

“Should we find a doctor for you?” Will posed; he set his knife and fork down and picked up a glass of sparkling water.

“When I sign my name with a ‘D’ and an ‘R’ in front of it, do you think it just wishful thinking?” Hannibal laughed.

“No, no, but, someone with an objective view? Maybe?”

“Someone with a subpar view.” Hannibal countered gently.

It was Will’s turn to laugh; he reached across the table and offered Hannibal his hand. “I would ask you to think about it but I know once you have reached a decision-“

Hannibal’s hand made the same journey and came to a rest an inch away so they could both reach for each other at the same time, an unspoken pact. “Would you like to know when I made a decision about you?”

“Yes.” Will didn’t even have a chance to breathe before he answered, gulping air down afterwards.

“The moment I saw you.” He said simply.

\--

Will climbed the stairs to bed, he'd stayed to watch the dogs a little out in the garden, missing his usual whiskey based accompaniment but had promised to join Hannibal in restricting his alcohol. He begun to unbutton his shirt as he walked through the door and found Hannibal already shirtless, pyjama trousers pushed low on his waist.

The Alpha's breath hitched, and then vanished when he saw a small portable ultrasound machine next to Hannibal on the bed. 

"Three months." Hannibal said softly.

Will joined him on the bed, perching on the side. "We can see?"

"We should be able to see how many." He grinned, applying clear gel to his lower stomach, he handed Will the scanner and switched on the monitor. "I'll guide."

Will softly pressed the end of the scanner to Hannibal's lower stomach, "a little to the left" the omega smiled, "and maybe abit lower."

"Like this?" Will twisted his wrist and held the scanner steady, his eyes flicking to the monitor.

He'd see this in films, he was supposed to say that he couldn't see anything, but in truth he was breathless. There they were, little white smudges.

"One, and-" Hannibal guided Will's wrist along, "two."

"That second one looks like you." Will laughed.

Hannibal joined him and the image shook before refocusing. "This scanner doesn't take photos but, you can see them any time you want."

"You're miraculous, I thought, this relationship would be about equals but, you blow me out of the water." Will sighed, unable to take the eyes off the screen.

 

"You are my equal, in everything.

When I thought there was no one.

There you were."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff and gore. Opposite ends of the spectrum of what I could possibly write!
> 
> There's lots of tit bits in here. I hope it doesn't feel like a filler chapter and I hope the fact that they're so happy doesn't make it seem out of character! (It's really hard to write them happy and content and still feel like them!)
> 
> I'm also very sorry this took so long. I have a plan for these two! I hope you'll bear with me!


	18. Let it Cradle them All

He read; “The male omega was brought in for questioning at FBI headquarters, accused of the murder of countless people.”

He saw a grainy photo, of Hannibal about to get into a car, hair ruffled, almost like he was scenting the air.

His fingertips grazed over the image of Hannibal’s face, caressing it gently before scissors were gliding around the frame of the photo. It was lifted with care, grace, out of the newspaper article before it was applied within the pages of a great ledger.

He felt vindicated, like he could be understood, he felt powerful.

\--

Will’s head rocked back against the rim of the bath tub, a small amount of water kicking over the edge and dripping to the floor. He could almost feel the blood under his finger nails, it multiplied and stretched, out across his fingertips, entwining his knuckles as it crawled closer and higher, wrapping his wrists, his forearms. It bled into their bathwater, staining it red and spilling onto the tiles. It encompassed Hannibal’s legs, his hips, his stomach until Will could no longer see his skin and all the Alpha wanted to do was succumb, to sink below its depths and let it cradle them all forever-

“-Will?” Hannibal tilted his hips back to press against Will’s groin, “are you with me?”

The Alpha twitched awake and smiled, “always” he purred, the twang in his voice becoming more prominent in an attempt to soothe his Omega. His hands left the edges of the tub to wrap around his mate; his lips pressed to Hannibal’s shoulder blade, following its curvature until he reached Hannibal’s spine. Will kissed each vertebrae, feeling Hannibal hum through his skin as he stretched and relaxed.

“How do you feel?” Will asked softly.

“Good, yes, I need this.” He breathed, it hitched when Will’s hands drifted down to his cock, it squeezed and rocked in time with his gently moving hips.

A gravelly moan escaped Will’s lips as his cock pressed to Hannibal’s entrance, a his other hand quickly darted to the Omega’s chest, over his heart and held him there. “Up, up” he canted, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lift Hannibal by himself.

They moved from lying down in the water to kneeling in one harmonious movement, their world turned with them, Will’s knees planted on the ceramic as Hannibal’s hips re-seated on Will’s lap. He took what he wanted in one swift move, his spine arching forcing the full bloom of his tentative pregnancy to be seen. Will revelled in it; his hands roaming both higher and lower to meet in the middle.

Hannibal’s hips guided them, as always. Like a symphony, a steady rhythm that was still pushing the previous waves of pleasure through every nerve on Will’s body long after the next wave began. It crashed through them both, the building pressure only released in their cries until those cries couldn’t let the pressure flow hard enough or for long enough.   
They came together, shuddering and heaving, skin on fire. Gold and white flashed behind Will’s eyes and he could only look at his mate properly when they receded. Hannibal’s hands were planted on the sides of the bath, holding him up. His shoulders protruded, breaths heavy and causing every joint in his body to flex, rising and falling, his head hanging forward. 

Will knew enough of Hannibal to not be immediately concerned. The Omega took every sensation, good and bad, and let it ride through him, wanting it to overcome him, committing it to memory. He watched the process intensely until his urges became too strong, to protect. A hand moved to Hannibal’s back, a soft comforting touch at an omega pressure point to rouse him. “Hannibal?”

“Yes Will, I’m ok.” He stood slowly and climbed from the bath, he inspected the floor as his arms dove into a fluffy ivory coloured robe. “We made a mess.” He smirked, getting an extra towel for the sodden floor before lifting up an identical in colour, but sized slightly smaller, robe for his mate.

“It was sudden.” Will stood and let Hannibal clothe him. “Pregnancy hormones?” He suggested with a smile.

“Blood flow has certainly increased to the vicinity, that was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had, bearing even those attained during a heat in mind.”

“Your moods and tastes haven’t changed, just your ability to feel it.”

“That has been my consideration, yes.” Hannibal took Will’s arm and led him back to the adjoining bedroom. Will sat on the bed and gazed up at Hannibal, “I realise we haven’t really had a chance to talk about children, this was all part of your cover, initially.”

Hannibal looked up from the dresser. “I’m always honest with you Will-“ he was interrupted by Will’s eyebrows hitting the ceiling. “Well, I never lied.” He laughed. “This was not a part of my plan, but I have decided to embrace it as much as is reasonable.”

Will paused to stand, “reasonable?”

“If I cannot carry our children to full term, it would be reasonable; I haven’t set my mind on the idea of seeing them, of holding them in my arms. Our bond wasn’t as I imagined but now it’s happened, I wouldn’t have it any other way, and I never anticipated wanting a bond with anyone, until I met you.”

Will stumbled on his words, a rock of his spine forcing them from his mouth, “y-you carry our children expecting them to die?”

Hannibal shook his head, “understanding that they may not live.” He paused and divested himself of his robe; he let it fall to the floor, stepping over it to Will. “I will fight for-“ he whispered before his eyes glazed over, his head sagged forward before he went to fall to his knees.

Will caught him, he cried out and had to move quick to get Hannibal on the bed before he fell closer to the floor. The Alpha managed to get Hannibal’s torso on the foot of the bed and moved around to lift his legs to be level, pushing him back carefully, by his hips and shoulders until he was stable. Will’s fingers fumbled his neck, checking for a present but slow pulse and then his breathing. He ran to get the phone and ran back. His fingers hovered over the nine before his gaze tore away to look at his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing has tanked I'm super sorry for this, but I would like to try and get to a better place with it


	19. The Pace of Both Their Hearts

Jack placed a thick file on the desk in front of Will, his look sombre. “Local PD are calling him ‘the tooth fairy’ because, well, he bites. He bites Alphas-“

“Jack” Will interrupted; he stood, almost squaring, minutely pushing the file back, “you know I’m not going long distance for this. I need to be at home, every night, no exceptions.”

“At least consider taking the file, there are photos, I can relay your thoughts to the teams working the case on the ground.”

Will held in a growl and snatched up the file. “Does he get into bar fights with them? Confrontations that look like all that Alpha posing bullshit?”

“No,” Jack shook his head and closed his eyes, “all these Alpha’s had families, and the fairy, he’s killing their children and their partners while they sleep in their beds.”

“And they decided that the most notable thing about him was that Alpha’s get bit.”

\--

His fingers hovered over the nine before his gaze tore away to look at his omega. Hannibal looked peaceful, but pale, his skin clammy. Will realised only then how real his fear was, how in one foul swoop his entire life could be torn out from under him. How powerless he was. How little recompense there would be if he fucked this up.

And yet he realised he still hadn’t dialed, almost as if deep down his unwavering faith in Hannibal Lecter was enough to conquer reason, their bond couldn’t be broken by simple physical failures. When his mate wasn’t present there was one in his head who would smirk and push him on, to bigger, better and greater things than simply himself. They weren’t just mates but one in the same, not just two sides of a coin but one another’s reflection. 

Hannibal’s eyes flicked open, his breathing deep as he reached out to grab Wills hand. “I fell?”

He dropped the phone, both his hands now cupping Hannibal’s, “yes, you did but not all the way, I caught you, you didn’t hit the floor.”

Hannibal nodded, his eyes slipping closed but he kept a strong grip on Will’s hand. Internally he climbed the heavy steps up to the observatory, the weight of his pregnancy seemingly more in his head than it currently was in reality. The journey was long but worth it, when he pushed open the door the portrait on the opposite wall came into view, an image of Will, the vision of relief on his face visible, almost tangible. When his eyes opened once more Will was on the bed, head tucked against Hannibal’s waist, “what do you think happened?” he breathed, it was muffled, his voice weak.

“Usual pregnancies can involve dizzy spells, particularly if you experience a severe temperature change like getting out of bath water, I’ll take it slower in future; maybe get in the shower to bridge the gap.” His hand ran through Will’s curls, hard but slow, to ground him, massage him. 

“That’s all it was?”

“In all likelihood, but you may get the scanner if you’re concerned.” 

“I have every faith in you, and it’s only now that I realise, I should have had that the whole time.” He placed a soft kiss on Hannibal’s lowest rib.

The omega gave a gentle laugh, the back of his fingers rubbed over Will’s temple to the pace of both their hearts.

\--

“I’m surprised you’ve not been sent to Buffalo.” Hannibal’s head turned up from his ipad. He was sat at the desk in his study, Will was idly gazing over the books on the shelf, he was yet to add any of his own to the vast collection. He took a moment to answer, but did not consider lying for long.

“I have been asked, but I expressed a desire to be at home every night.”

“In order to take care of your ailed Omega? All pregnant and fat and sick.” Hannibal almost pouted before his lips edged into a grin. 

“Point made.” He sighed and looked down.

“And that was your only worry? How would you feel about attending a crime scene?”

Will perched on the edge of Hannibal’s desk, as he had done a hundred times before in his former psychiatrist’s office. “I feel more grounded, aware of myself, sure of myself. Looking is no longer seeing myself committing those crimes, it feels like seeing you look at them.”

“A combination of our perceptions, a sword pointed at both ends with two to wield it.” He held Will’s gaze before setting his ipad down. “Miss Lounds actually referred to you as ‘domesticated’.” Hannibal smirked.

“Well, we can’t have that.” He laughed, he relaxed his arms before one of them flew out to Hannibal, grabbing his tie and pulling him forward, their foreheads met. 

“I don’t want you to be tamed Will, I simply want you, to be you.” He breathed, panting slightly. His eyes burned, their connection with Will's invigorating the fire until it pulled them together, their mouths clashing.

\--

“I appreciate this Will.” Jack sat down heavily into the aeroplane seat.

Will nodded. “But if I need to leave, I will leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your lovely comments fuel me to push through block! So I thank you, they mean so much!


	20. Fall as Frequently as Tattlecrime Articles

Everything slowed, the rainfall on the porch roof, the moths fluttering around the light. He slid the glass cutter away, reaching into the house, into space that wasn’t his.

Three practiced steps into the kitchen, a left, and up the stairs. Weight spread across floorboards. He could hear them, smell them. 

Touch them.

He dispatched of the family, his family, swiftly. Children, Omega. Only noting the way their blood arched, timpani as he imagined them hitting the walls, the floor, his skin. The Alpha was weak, small, compared to him. He towered, brought them to their knees with one blow from his fist, like swatting a fly. The shocked look in their eyes would pale in comparison to his radiance, their strength would buckle under the weight of his gaze.

He’d risen, beyond biology itself. A petty human existence, a human definition, could no longer hold him.

Could no longer hold the Dragon.

\--

“I find myself more concerned with how you are Hannibal, please?”

“I have eaten three square meals, taken plenty of water and had a fair amount of exercise given my condition.” The omega smiled, and he knew Will could hear it even through the phone.

“I’ll need a “protective-alpha-bullshit” waiver card before long. You’ll have to forgive me.”

“I always will, you forgave me my analytical ambushes in a tentative stage in our relationship, I will allow you this in return.”

“But that means I can’t complain about your attempts to psychoanalyse me,” he faux whined, he sighed, moving to a much gentler tone, “not that there was much point in you doing so, you already knew me.”

“Consummately.” Hannibal added. Will laughed, soft and accidentally musical, drifting into an easily silence. “I had to buy new shirts today.” The omega mused; he reclined back on the bed, a hand drifting to his stomach.

“I miss that, not seeing you grow.”

Hannibal paused, deciding whether or not to broach the next subject before deciding he knew Will could handle it, he could handle anything. “Miss Lounds is still being unkind I see.”

“From domesticated to party boy; away from my Omega.” Will almost growled. “Anything for those ad sales I suppose; to a degree I must pity the frivolity of her livelihood. For me on the other hand, there will always be serial killers.”

“And there you go, more Alpha Bullshit.”

They laughed together, seeing each other into the night, and to sleep.

\--

Francis sat in a small, flood drawn well in the earth, exposed roots surrounding his lower legs as he watched black SUV’s come and go. One dropped off a man, an Alpha, in a grey knee length coat. A bonded Alpha, he could smell it. The man stalked around the house, Francis could almost hear his silence as he followed the same path the Dragon had wrought not nights before. Exact. Perfect.

As the Alpha left, the SUV returning to collect him, he turned his face to the wind, a mess of curls drawn back from his face. A face he’d seen before.

Back home, up and up and up, ascending. He entered the attic space slowly, always feeling as though he wasn’t quite alone. He bolted the door before twisting the code into the safe, like an air lock. Amongst all the guns and knives and ill-kept trophies was a ledger, thick and heavy. Inside he moved to the page crafted for the omega, Hannibal Lecter, the first image Francis had ever seen of him. Next to him was the Alpha from the house, waiting for the Omega to get into the car.

The Ripper Omega had a mate, bonded. 

The Dragon wordlessly screamed.

\--

The snow began to fall as frequently as tattlecrime articles. Photos of Will coming and going from airports and into Hannibal’s Bentley, attempts to snag photos of the pregnant omega failing.

“Perhaps over the holidays she’ll return to her family and give us some peace.” Hannibal said softly as he poured two small cups of tea, he blew across the top of the first before handing it to Will.

“I can’t imagine what she’ll be like when they’re born.” Will reached up for the teacup, securing it’s warmth between his hands. His aeroplane choked body relaxed with the heat of it, sinking back into the sofa.

“If it continues beyond a week or so I’ll have my lawyer draw up a restraining order,” he sat beside his mate, “I want to be able to hold you in the airport when you return. Currently I feel like your chauffeur.” 

Will laughed and leaned back to allow Hannibal to curl into the space between his legs, the Omega purred and rubbed his cheek against Will’s jumper. The stress melted from his face and the teacup was placed back on the table as the Alpha’s fingers brushed through Hannibal’s hair. 

It happened all at once, before too long of clashing teeth and heaving breaths that jumper was without an owner but still under Hannibal’s cheek, his face turned to the side and etched in bliss as his Alpha lightly brought their hips together, his cock entering shallowly, gradually, the low angle causing the muscles in Hannibal’s legs to tense and seize. Will was gentle and measured in his movements, deliberately attempting to cause his mate the most amount of pleasure from the smallest undulations. 

“I-I c-can’t-“ Hannibal gasped, nails running down Will’s front, desiring him closer, always closer.

“You can, you can, just concentrate on your breathing, let everything go.” Will placed his hand onto the one above the welts in his chest. “Let go, you can just let it all go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel, they didn't even come.


	21. Restless Ecstasy and Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is bottom!Hannibal day! Enjoy!

Will slid a thick manilla folder onto a small side table. “I have an early Christmas present for you Hannibal.”

The omega turned showing his full and pronounced stomach, today it was clad in a deep burgundy woollen jumper; bought by Will only a week before and already looking snug. Alongside Will’s regrets on the sizing, he had since thought otherwise on the colour, although festive the deep tone emphasized Hannibal’s ever paling complexion which further enhanced the hollowness of his cheeks. The older man held the hook of a Christmas decoration between his thumb and forefinger, a five pointed star woven in a type of dark wood that had been rubbed in pine scented oils.

“I assume this present simply cannot wait until this weekend?” He half smiled and hung the star on their small but natural tree. He lowered himself into the arm chair gently with a suppression of discomfort that no one else but Will would ever see past.

Will sat on the edge of the sofa closest to the arm chair and stared into the fire as Hannibal flicked through the file. His looks over the photos were cursory and brief, his smile almost amused, “Jack believes this is some ultimate-alpha yes? So hormonally pent up they cannot help but destroy families rather than build one.”

The Alpha nodded.

“And what do you think?”

“I don’t believe this killer knows what he is, and his futile attempts to find that place have resulted in destruction.” Will mused. “But you disagree?”

“In some senses you are correct, this killer knows what he is, but he struggles with what it means.” Hannibal paused. “He’s an Omega, Will.”

He sat back, tilting his chin up and rubbing a hand over the small amount of fur on his chin and throat before moving downwards to the ragged bite mark branded on his skin. “You bite.”

“I bit you, there’s a difference,” Hannibal set the file down lightly, “I longed for connection with you, in every way physically, mentally and emotionally possible. It wasn’t ownership; it was balance.”

“Bites are perceived by most people as a display of power.” Will stood and moved to kneel between Hannibal’s legs, to be close to him without his tired omega having to move. “He gains power over others who have pronounced and public affirmations of their identity; whilst also messing with the perceived status quo.”

“A maverick with no place in the system he’s rebuking.” Hannibal begun to lean forward, cupping Will’s face, he twitched and rubbed his stomach before he managed to reach the Alpha and sat back slowly. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise to me.” Will smiled softly and knelt up to kiss the masked pain away.

“Oh I was mostly apologising to the little ones for reducing their living space; but you can make it up to me if you wish.” He laughed and every even barely perceivable twinge of pain disappeared before his head snapped up and his gaze pierced through the floor to ceiling window. Will turned and stood in one smooth motion, staying between Hannibal and the window. They were silent and still together, an unspoken pact to be ready.

The seconds ticked by denoted only by the crackling of the fire and the hairs on the back of Will’s neck standing with attention until Hannibal took his hand; applying more weight to it than usual when he stood. “They’re gone.”

“Did you see them?” Will’s gaze did not leave the window.

“I smelt them; it was stronger than it should have been.” The Omega’s voice was level and low.

“Heat? You think he followed me home?”

“I believe we are probably in some danger. We should go to the kitchen. We can collect a phone on the way.” Hannibal kept hold of Will’s hand and pulled him through the hallway, grabbing his phone as he went, he threw it for Will to catch as he drew a knife from the block. 

Will began to dial, “cops arriving will scare him off.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Hannibal’s voice was rough, a sheen of sweat across his brow. Will offered his hand for the knife as he finished dialing and held the phone to his ear.

\--

Jack was verging on insufferable, their search of the area was perfunctory before Will walked the officers from the property and locked it down. He’d brought the dogs in and settled them into a back room with blankets and treats.

Hannibal had retired the moment the house had been cleared without saying anything more to Jack than was a polite necessity. When Will managed to return to him he undressed silently and slid into bed next to his sleeping partner having expected him to awake regardless of Will’s caution but he did not stir.

The Alpha’s ache and drive to reach out and touch Hannibal was unbearable but contrastly sufferable even verging on pleasant. Will knew where he wanted and needed to be, where he deserved to be and what it all meant. Only now did it reveal itself to be of the upmost luxury.

\--

In the coming days Hannibal spent all of his waking time in the kitchen preparing for the holidays. Cutting and carving. Preparation of meats and sweeter treats. After every couple of hours spent near performing in the kitchen he’d retire to chamber music and the lounge. He’d pass out on the sofa, lying on his side and cradling his own stomach.

Will could only observe between busying himself with the few decorations Hannibal would allow him to attend too (garlanding the staircase and ceiling) and rigorously testing and repairing the boundaries to their property. He took his breaks when Hannibal did, placing a damp cool flannel on the Omega’s forehead and watching over him in his most vulnerable moments.

On Christmas eve they ate heartily, they dressed formally and Will joined Hannibal in a selection of hand crafted, fruity and warm mocktails and gazed into his fire lit, rich eyes. Once more they moved to the lounge, Hannibal looked to sit but Will brushed his arm, “can you stay standing? Just a moment longer?” Hannibal nodded and moved into his arms they swayed gently together.

“You’ve worked very hard for the holidays Hannibal; I wanted to thank you for that.”

“And you Will have been generous with your vocabulary, saying ‘worked hard’ rather than ‘obsessively’” He teased.

“I know it’s all been a distraction, but it’s a pleasant one.”

“I trust you Will, completely, I don’t need a distraction. I cannot fix this problem with my hands at present; therefore I must do something else with them.” Hannibal grinned and slid his palm down Will’s back and around to his hip. The alpha laughed and pressed his hands to the small of Hannibal’s back. “Are you in any fit state to be engaging in this sort of activity Dr Lecter?”

“With you by my side, I can do anything.” Hannibal swiftly reached back to grip Will’s hands and lifted them to his lips, the Omega kissed Will’s knuckles, keeping a hold he led Will upstairs, his hips swinging a little more than usual in the Alpha’s eye line.

The blue calm of their bedroom was illuminated with a hundred candles, their warm light swelled and dipped with the circulation of the air so the shadows looked like conjoining couples, caught in their restless ecstasy and torment. Hannibal was swift and unrelenting, his hands tracing lines on Will’s skin where the seams of his clothing used to be. “I fear I’m getting to that unfortunate part of bearing children where I cannot bare to be parted from the touch of your skin.”

“Unfortunate? I’m insulted.” Will grinned and kissed him deeply and suddenly, urging and driving with breath and groans alone, his touches light. He undressed Hannibal layer by layer, kneeling and stretching and circling. 

Their move to the bed was soft and controlled, side by side, sanguine kisses accompanied with wandering hands.

Wandering hands became wandering lips as Will moved to Hannibal’s throat, over his bite, down his chest and to his stomach. His kisses moved through a smile over stretched skin. Hannibal whined and tilted towards him, moving onto his front as Will half sat up and ran his tongue and teeth over the backs of Hannibal’s thighs. “Let me know if it’s uncomfortable for you.”

The Omega moved up onto his hands and knees, planted with twisted hands in the sheets. “I couldn’t be more comfortable.” He whispered, his back arched, groaning as his hips opened out. Will ran a devilish tongue over the back of the Omega’s balls and up over his entrance to appreciative whines and trembling flesh. The pair slid together easily, their bodies bound as they were made for each other, the two parts of the whole yearning for the other until the second they met. Near relief washed over the room. Grasping Alpha hands rested over the Omega’s as their hips ground together; matching and reacting and plush with arousal.

Hannibal’s head hung between his shoulders, eyes closed but staring at the blackened canvas of the inside of his lids. He saw them both, fused forever, sharing the same blood, the same breath, receiving the same nourishment, the same pleasure. Even when his eyes were open darkness crept into the corners of his vision, zeroing in on what he wanted, what they wanted. His Alpha’s place was concentrated, mediated and perfect. So much focus on being gentle. With each new wave of pleasure the pressure was increased, his prostate brushed for longer.

The banks burst with orchestral precision, the timing and fervour perceived and felt at the core of every cell of both their bodies. Too much and not enough all at once with the palpable belief and understanding that they might not make it through to the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realised today I have been writing this fic for nearly three years. Whoops.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! As you can see despite the ridiculous amount of time we are still going somewhere, also they're fucking is getting much artier!


	22. A Soft, Warbling and Lone Violin

Hannibal's hand moved slowly around his stomach, meeting a disgruntled little foot as it pressed up and out. Up early on Christmas day already. The omega smiled to what he believed was himself, eyes still closed. He rubbed small circles against the stretchy black maternity nightshirt he wore before letting his eyes adjust to the chilled morning light seeping through the gaps in the curtains until his gaze fell to his Alpha, chin propped up on a lazily furled fist. Hannibal's free hand moved to lift Will's free hand up to join the one already on his stomach, pressing it there with both. "Good morning," he whispered, tiredness just seeping through.

"Merry Christmas." Will smiled, finger tips brushing beneath Hannibal's. "Are they both awake?"

"Just, Left awoke Right." Hannibal laughed, the harmony of it broken by a soft kiss from Will, though not into silence as the omega hummed, "Merry Christmas Will." He breathed.

Will's eyebrow raised and he jutted his chin upwards, allowing Hannibal's gaze to follow to the top of the magnificent headboard, attached with a piece of deep red ribbon was a small sprig of mistletoe. "There was mistletoe in my dream, I wondered, the smell was so real." Hannibal laughed and cupped Will's jaw. "Any more surprises today?"

"Lots." Will pressed warm lips to the Omega's temple, his exposed throat offering contented and warm scents to Hannibal who lapped them up, letting them wash and caress every uninhabited corner of his mind. "Stay, rest a little more." Will climbed from the bed, boxer briefs riding low on his hips and his night shirt riding a little high and strode to the bathroom, throwing a bright smile back in Hannibal's direction.

The omega stretched gently and listened to the beginning of water gushing from the faucet. Will was drifting into alpha-mode, determined for their first Christmas under the same roof to be as perfect as Hannibal's meal schedule intended it to be. He twisted an arm back to reach under the pillows, removing the flick release linoleum knife from underneath and slipping it into the top drawer of the bedside table, his eyes fixed on the bathroom door the whole time. His legs still felt strong as he dropped them slowly off the side of the bed, pushing himself up. He was nearing the end of his sixth pregnant month, and he didn't expect to be able to carry into his ninth. He stepped slowly into the bathroom, a pleased sigh escaping him at the sight of Will, perching on the edge of the roll top bath, divested of his underwear, skin glowing under the now semi-golden daylight. The Alpha lent forward and tested the temperature of the water with his fingertips before looking up to Hannibal. "You look radiant." He whispered.

"As do you," the corners of Hannibal's lips curled upwards as he removed his nightwear, sinking into the bath water in front of his alpha, "I can still imagine you sat across from me a year ago, tearing yourself apart from the inside. Now look at you."

Will could hear his Omega's voice from a year ago too, clinical, friendly but distant in a way he couldn't fathom. Now it wove through the fabric of Will's mind, as if it radiated from his own core, rather than another source. They could call to each other across the width of the world and they knew it.

"Seeing you now, that only shines a light on what I already had. I would tear through anybody who stood between us, tooth and claw. Before you I was scrabbling in the dark." Will let his head drop back, the base of his skull resting on the cool lip of the bath tub.

"This is gift enough, Will." He breathed, a hitch in his voice imperceptible to anyone who couldn't see directly into his heart.

The Alphas hand spread across the broad shoulders in front of him, cupping the joint before sliding towards Hannibal's throat, thumb riding over the bite and the pads of his fingers pressing into the collarbone. "But never thanks enough." He whispered.

\--

Will tucked Hannibal into his robe, folding an extra, warmed towel around the Omega's collar while the recipient's eyebrows disappeared behind the tips of his fringe. "Ssh," the alpha tried to keep the noise sharp but broke off into a laugh as they padded downstairs together.

A soft, warbling and lone violin played throughout the downstairs of their home, the dogs already inside and curled by a flourishing fire. "You have been busy." Hannibal laughed as Will pushed down on his shoulders gently, making him sit. "So have you, please let me do this." Will settled down on both knees at the Omega's feet and pulled a small tray out from underneath the armchair. Hannibal closed his eyes and lent back, inhaling the scent of lotions before feeling the warmed cream against his feet. Will's hands were deft and firm, pressing small circles into his arches and up to his ankles. "Plus, it's part of my Christmas present, I only managed to get you something small."

"This is more than enough, I thought I'd lost my feet, but you've certainly found them." Hannibal laughed softly, it filled the space, managing to make the house feel even warmer.

"And while I have you here, in my grasp-" Will's hand playfully tightened around Hannibal's ankle, "The Tooth Fairy?"

"I'm sure he finds that name incredibly distasteful." Hannibal interjected.

"And that is why I continue to use it." Will grinned to himself in a way that the omega always knew would betray the Alpha's true nature, only to those who could perceive it. "We both know that the FBI cannot be allowed to catch him."

Hannibal nodded, flexing his foot and groaning softly, "he will be unable to stop from revealing himself, both as the Tooth Fairy, and as an Omega."

"And if he can kill and be an Omega..."

"So can I." Hannibal nodded.

"I'm not worried." Will said softly, he pressed a warm towel to Hannibal's feet and stood to lean over and kiss his partners forehead.

\--

Will's eyes drifted closed, the embers of the fire flicking in and out of his field of vision. Five courses of rich and unpronounceable food was settling in his stomach as a cool, crystal cut tumbler was pressed into his hand. "One whiskey, as it's the holidays." Hannibal smiled, curling Will's fingers around the glass with both of his hands before heading to the fire place, carefully adding more scented wood.

"I have a present for you." Will sipped the whiskey and stood, "like I said, just something small."

Hannibal straightened and turned slowly, a hand rubbing his stomach as his gaze had to dip down to find Will, lent on one knee at his feet. "Will..."

"I know this will seem unnecessary-" The alpha's hand rubbed his own scarred throat, "but I wanted to do it, because you make me feel - not even anything in particular, just more, and like myself, and for you; me feeling like myself is the most important thing. Always. And, the next few months are going to be dangerous, so I wanted us to be bound in every way possible. Although it's silly because we already are. But-"

"Yes." The Omega's hand reached out, brushed along Will's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb pressing below a storming grey eye. "Yes, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Fannibals


	23. January Drizzle

Will drove their second rental car of the journey; ploughing through January drizzle towards a low, cool sunlight. Hannibal near laid beside him with a thick blanket around his stomach and down over his legs. He spent long periods of time dozing; when he was awake his eyes dropped to his ring, solid and simple and cast in onyx; his reflection in the surface inky black in tone, his eye sockets and cheeks hollow, barely visible in the low light. He was in pain, deep and exhausting pain which the omega would not let rush to the surface, the only reserves of energy left were fuelling the series of small smiles for the brief moments whenever Will’s eyes left the road to check on him.

They’d enjoyed a few days of the holiday season before they began plans to leave, the perfect balance of being in hiding until the little ones had arrived whilst also being in the most opportune place to stop the Tooth Fairy becoming evidence against Hannibal. Their first stop was a small estate Hannibal owned under a pseudonym, a cliff top house which they rented from themselves for the purposes of the FBI.

Hannibal’s last doze spanned Will unpacking every blanket in their home from the car and taking it into the expansive bedroom in their temporary home. On the last trip the alpha opened the passenger door and crouched beside his mate; his pronounced stomach emphasising every laboured breath. Will could feel every twinge that Hannibal fought so hard to hide and wished he could share the pain and joy of everything inside him, but for now settled for gently squeezing the omega’s arm to rouse him. “My love…” he mumbled, his accent thicker as he left sleep.

“We’re here, I left you as long as I could, but you’ll be cold before long.” Will whispered, eyebrows knotted in concern; the arm on Hannibal’s moved to help him ease out of the car and supported him across the patio and through the sliding doors.

“Thank you Will, straight through to the bedroom please.” Hannibal breathed, they crossed the living space and begun down a corridor, the omega fatiguing quickly, they rounded a small sideboard before he gave way for a split second, his large hand slamming against the top of the table in an attempt to hold himself up as Will’s grip tightened suddenly around him.

“Steady, steady, I’ve got you.” Will’s hand brushed over Hannibal’s hip after he straightened him, waiting until the omega was steady before reaching back to his pocket, accompanied by Hannibal’s small protests, and pulling out the flick knife. “Hannibal?” He turned the knife over in his hand before pulling the clasp, allowing the vicious blade to uncurl, the sharp glint reflected back, and Will saw himself before closing the knife, securing the blade and dropping it back where he found it. They made it to the bedroom in short and slow steps, lowering the groaning omega down onto the bed.#

“Are we going to talk about the knife?” Hannibal sighed, a well-defined cheek brushing against the closest, fleece blanket.

Will’s stormy eyes betrayed a fondness, “I can’t be angry at you for being you,” he knelt on the bed and dutifully and carefully undid the soft fastenings on Hannibal’s clothing, relieving him of the discomfort without having to be asked. He folded the trousers and removed the knife again, he couldn’t help but smile as he tucked it under a fold in the blanket next to Hannibal’s head, lifting and placing an at rest hand, palm down, against the fur. For a moment Will had felt affronted, as if his Omega didn’t feel his Alpha could protect. Then he saw it for what it was, the two of them stood side by side, both would protect their children to their last breath and Will’s agitated state simply came from how close Hannibal looked to his last breath.

He dipped into the bathroom to fill a cut-glass bowl with warm water a grab a flannel, returning to Hannibal as quickly as he could, kneeling on the bed to dab at his mate’s forehead. “I’m not feverish-“ the Omega pulled a weak smile.

“I know, but it feels like I’m doing something, is it nice?” Will whispered through a matching smile.

“Very.” Hannibal’s eyes flickered open, the tendons around his eyes twitching. The alpha swapped the warm flannel for the palm of his hand and massaging fingertips around the older man’s temples.

“Are you missing wine?” Will laughed, his free hand dropping down to drift over Hannibal’s chest, nails drawing small soothing circles over skin and hair.

“Oh yes.” Hannibal gave a soft chuckle, the coarse clicking of Will’s nails was met with a purr from deep within his chest. “I have a bottle in the cellar here perfect for the occasion.” He smiled whistfully.

“To wet the pups head?”

The omega could do nothing but nod as he drifted quickly back into sleep; the alpha wringing out the flannel before placing it carefully over the other’s forehead. Will let his eyes drift around the room properly for the first time, blankets surrounded and covered the bed, the space sprawling from cosy to clinical. The opposite wall had two prepped incubators, heart monitors, oxygen machines; cabinets of drugs and scalpels. Will’s nerves were held together with nothing but mangled wire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, and painful in some ways, I'm very sorry. Things will really start to drive on wards from here.


End file.
